Abducted Love
by FloralBlackMoon
Summary: [SeiferQuistisAU Takes place in the western time. Quistis learns that her father is having a shootout with the most wanted criminal, Seifer Almasy. Seifer wins and spares the Quistis father life to make Quistis his personal whore. Complete
1. Abducted...

Hi, I decided to write a A/U for FF8,hope I get a good response.  
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon and Trixie-chan. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT /, I take no claim over it, I am merely useing it to entertain others. To also promote it. I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to it's respective owners.  
  
  
"....."Talking  
'*......* thinking  
  
  
************  
**Abducted Love  
inspired by  
Trixie-chan - http://www.dbzromance.com - dbzromance@hotmail.com -  
Orginal author's story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=378100  
I was granted permission to use the orginal author's Idea.  
  
  
  
**Quistis took the comb and started combing Rinoa's hair. " I don't know. Father wants me to do so. But I refuse!" Quistis exclaim. Rinoa rolled her eyes. " Maybe you should marry him. I mean isn't like he could kill you. " Rinoa said matter-of-fact. Quistis pulled a blond strand behind her ear.  
  
"I don't know, honestly, why would he marry me off to such a scoundrel" Quistis asked shaking her head. "I prefer someone out of town. To sweep me off ma feet."  
  
"If such a thing was to happen, we wouldn't be here."   
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means our parents wouldn't be married and wouldn't have conceived us. I swear, there's gotta but nuttin in that head of yos."  
  
"Eh, maybe ya right" Quistis suggested. "Ya all done, sugar"   
  
Rinoa picked up and mirror and looked at the reflection. "Squall just gotta like this. Or I swear.."  
  
"Ya do what, sweetie? Kiss his tarted ass?" Quistis laughed. "Nah, darling, I probably go live with my pa. So the man could start 'ppreciating me. Ain't givin me any attention, he's not"  
  
"Heh heh, maybe your not getting him enough attention"   
  
"Quistis, I am not no whore. I am not going to let him have his way with me every night. We's gotta know each other first"  
  
Quistis laughed. "Get outta here. You ain't gettin' any love unless you start letting him between your legs."  
  
"Shut that mouth of yours, with your dirty talk. No wonder no man wants you" Rinoa crossed her hands.  
  
"Yeah but there ain't no men here. Only lil boys. I don't play with lil boy" Quistis laughed. Rinoa playfully hit her arm. "Now, I gotta go home, now. I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye" Quistis waved. She sighed. "Can't get no men here, just boys" she muttered. She closed her eyes when she heard the bell ring. A shoot out.  
  
"I gots to get there fast. So I can take care of the wounded."  
  
Quistis then went to her cabinet and took out her supplies. She then ran out and bumped into Selphie. "Selphie, did ya know there was going to be a shoot-out?"  
  
"By golly, no I didn't. Seems like the men hid it from us woman. 'fraid be get too worried." Selphie shrugged. "Damn idiots, should have known we would have been worried when we found out."  
  
"Who's going to be in the shoot-out?"  
  
"The most wanted criminal in the southeast region, also very good looking and very fast sharpshooter (A/N: Is that what they call them?") Seifer Almasy" Selphie informed.  
  
"Who's fighting this rogue" Quistis asked, she had a feeling Selphie wasn't tellin the whole thing. She saw Selphie take a deep breath.  
  
"Kinda hard to say Quistis, but here it is. Ya Pa..."  
  
"What?! Pa ain't fighting no sharpshooter!" Quistis ran dropping her supplies. Selphie quickly picked them up and ran after Quistis.  
  
Once Selphie and Quistis reached where the shoot-out would take place, Quistis ran automactially to her father. "Pa, get out while ya can."  
  
"Sweetie, go wait in the standbys"  
  
"Pa, get out now. I don't want a dead Pa."  
  
"Darling, I told ya----"  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeared. Walking very slowly. Guns at both side of his hips. He walked a bit faster; finally everyone could see the man's face. The woman gasped.  
  
"Why this man is beautiful..." The woman gasped. Quistis blushed, so this was the man that was going to kill her Pa.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, please reconsider. My Pa, he ain't know what he doin" Quistis begged. The man looked at her. Looking up and down her body. "Your Pa know exactly what he doin."  
  
"Quistis, I want you to go now. Let me handle this crook."  
  
"No Pa!" Quistis begged. She suddenly felt two arms grasped hers. She looked up. It was Squall. "Let me go Mr. Leonhart" Quistis yelled.  
  
"Let your pa do what a man gotta do" Squall said pulling Quistis aqay from the scene. She started fighting Squall. "Let me go, before I bit your fingers off!" Quistis begged.  
  
"Sorry, ma'm can't do that."  
  
All future conversations were cut off when bullets were let lose. Both her Pa and the Almasy shot, they missed. They were now circling each other. Eyes concentrating.  
  
"Pa!" Quistis cried. The father looked back at her. Big mistake. Almasy then took out a gun and shot at Quistis father chest. The man let out a cry and fell to the ground. Blood spilling. Squall let her go and Quistis ran to her dad.  
  
Once she reached him. She immediantly took him to her arms, thinking he was dead. But when he spoke her blue eyes went wide." Quisie" He whispered.  
  
"Pa! Your still alive...how?" Quistis gasp and looked up at Mr.Alasmy, which who was smirking. He grabbed her by her arm. The towns man immediantly started to him, but he pointed his gun to her head. The stopped.  
  
Quistis fought him as he grabbed her. "Now...Ms?"  
  
"I do not need to tell my name, you criminal!" Quistis yelled. He jerked her arm, she yelped in pain. He then whispered in her ears. "Now you are mine.  
  
He pulled her to his chest and started backing to his horse. Every one of the town looking at them. He then threw her over his horse. He mounted the horse.  
  
"Yah!" The horse sped off.  
  
The town people immediantly chased after the horse. But at least the horse got away, with Quistis. They all ran to the Quistis father, who had a note in his hand. He was reading it to himself. But was very audible.  
  
I heard you daughter is beautiful,  
I spared your life to make her my   
Whore. If any was to try to find me,   
I will kill her and you.  
  
****  
Quistis thought about her position, here she was a saloon. He father was in a shoot-out and the man who he was up against just kidnapped her. Her life was like a tale, only not all sparkly and mushy.   
  
"Where you are taking me?!" She yelled at him. He continue to ride. "I swear, if you don't let me go. I'll report you to the sheriff!"  
  
"Would you shut up! For a beautiful whore you sure can yap"  
  
Quistis gasped at what he called her, a whore, she was no whore. "Why you rude little bastard. I am not a whore, I am Quistis Bekcop, daughter of Samual Bekop, daughter of Virgina Beckop---"  
  
"Shut the hell up. You are a whore...my whore"  
  
"What! Why you scoundrel, criminal!"  
  
"Why do you think I spared your father's life? If you were ugly, you would be tending his dead body. I spared him so I could take you as my...whore. Now shut up and get used to the name."  
  
"Get used to the name! You bastard! Let me go now. Once we stop. I will never!"  
  
"Then face the consequences. Try to escape, my darling and your father wil be dead. I might not kill him, but my comrades will."  
  
"Well then, my father or someone one will send for me! You will NOT get away with this!"  
  
"I think I've already had."  
  
Quistis choked with fury. "You! You will regret this!"  
  
"Call me Seifer, we will be on first name basis soon."  
  
"I will call you no other then Mr.Almasy. We will not talk on first name basis"  
  
"Fine, you call me Mr.Alasmy and I call you whore. That's it no more talk. Before I change my mind and head back to your formal home and finish off the job I started. And believe me whore. I mean that."  
  
  
****  
Eh! That's it, pretty short. Next chappy will be longer.   
It sucked didn't it? Tell me how I did. If I don't get enough   
response the story will get discontinued. Why continue a   
story no one likes? Eh, well if you like the fic, please join   
my update list. E-mail me! Spicywhitestar@hotmail.com  
  
-FloralBlackMoon  
To join Floral's update list go to...http://www.topica.com/lists/floralblackmoon-fics  
OR  
send blank e-mail to :floralblackmoon-fics-subscribe@topica.com   
  
  
  
  



	2. A Dreaded Ride....

Thanx for ALL the reviews. Thank You! Below are the reviewers and my response.  
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Final Fantasy 8, I take no claim over it, I am merely useing it to entertain others. To also promote it. I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to it's respective owners.  
  
"......"= Talking.  
*......*= Thinking.  
  
*****  
**Abducted Love  
inspired by  
Trixie-chan - http://www.dbzromance.com - dbzromance@hotmail.com -  
Orginal author's story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=378100  
I was granted permission to use the orginal author's Idea.  
NOT MY ORGINAL IDEA**  
  
  
Quistis POV  
  
Quistis stared at the figure with his back toward her. She wanted to spit at this man. This man that had took her from her home. She wanted him dead.   
  
*I swear, the day he dies; I will visit his grave and laugh. *  
  
She narrowed her eyes. She could try to get off the horse right now. But it was riding to fast, She could seriously hurt herself, not to mention give Mr.Almasy a good laugh. She sighed; for now she could pretend she gave up. When they stopped, she would run for it.  
  
"Fine..." She said stated and tossed her hair around. "Now, can I please try and sit on the horse. It does not feel good to be tossed over here like this."  
  
She heard his moaned in annoyance and slowed down his horse, giving her enough time to try and sit down.   
  
* I could try and escape now...heh heh, what a fool*  
  
Quistis then jumped off the horse, falling off. She looked at him, he looked angry. She then got off her behind and started running away from him. She stopped. All he had to do and ride his horse and grabbed her dress and she was back on that God forsaken horse!'  
  
She turned around to find him smirking. She plastered on a smile and looked at him." You haven't won yet, ya scoundrel!"  
  
"Listen, little lady. I've already warned you." He sneered grabbing her arm.. She arched am eyebrow. "I know"  
***  
Seifer POV  
  
Seifer got off the horse, and started pulling Quistis toward him. This girl was proving to be a bit trouble. But that was the fun for him. She would try to be strong, but in the end he would win. He was Seifer Almasy; things always worked well for him.  
  
He pushed her to the horse, telling her to get on. She was a little hesitant, but she quickly realized she could do nothing in her position.  
  
*She knows when to back off, then eventually she'll know it's futile to even try and escape.*  
  
She finally mounted the horse. Now the problem was, to either go infront of her, or the back of her...that was no contest. The back.   
  
*Lets see how she'll try to resist.*  
  
He then started mounting behind her; her eyes widen and started pushing him off. He was so surprise of her strength he fell down.   
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled. How the hell did this petite woman have such strength?  
  
"I will not sit with you, in such a position! I don't know you. So you better put your ass somewhere else, or ride. Cuz honey, I ain't sitting with you like that"  
  
"Now you listen woman, I could sit anyway I please."  
  
"I do not think so, mister. I will fight to no end."  
  
"Oh believe darling, there's gonna be a end"  
  
He then grabbed both of her hands and started mounting, she then flipped one leg that was on the other side of the horse and kicked him in the stomach. He took a sharp intake of air.  
  
*Shit! I didn't count on this kind of resistant*  
  
"Now woman, you better let me on that God Damn horse, right now"  
  
"Never! You could just go walk and go kill somebody! I am not sitting with you like that. You got that, I'm might be a woman, but honey I don't play."  
  
He smirked. "Now, looks like I have to restrain you."  
  
"Wha? What are you talking about? You better not lay your mother---" She stopped when she saw him take out a rope on a sack on the horse.  
  
He then started tying her legs. "What! Stop that! I command"  
  
He threw her over his shoulder. "Ya like the view there, honey?"  
  
She gasped, "Why You!"  
  
He then threw her on the horse and started tying her hands. Listening as she let out a string of curse words, while also fighting him. He then grabbed her legs and opened them as far as he could and slowly put her legs around the horse's neck.  
  
"Stop!! You will stop this none-sense right this second! My Goodness!!" Quistis shrieked. She soon started struggling.  
  
"Let me guess. "You'd be damn before you cooperate, huh?"  
  
She turned to him, her eyes showing great anger. " I am not here to be made a mockery off. I'll will tell the sheriff and send ya ass to jail."  
  
"Well than darling...ya damned"  
  
He walked to the horse and mounted behind her. He felt her stiffen. This was going to be one hell of a ride...  
  
During the whole ride Seifer had heard every curse word ever said. The entire offensive words anyone could call him. He had almost decided to turn around kill of Quistis father but it was then she complied.  
  
The rest of the rides were a silent one. She eventually fell into a restless sleep. It was then he decided just what kind chick did he bag.  
  
The softest blond hair, it was a bit curly. Beautiful White, smooth, soft skin. The figure was one in a million. Long luscious legs from what he saw. He almost wanted to take her then and there...maybe he would...  
  
*...Nah! Who knows what kind of fight I'd endure. I have to break her first...yeah. But if she doesn't stop squirming I won't give a damn!*  
  
Finally they reached his destinations. He abruptly got off the horse. Since she was leaning on him, she automactially fell on the horse on her back hard. Her crystal blue eyes opened immediantly.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Get it together, we're here" He said, untying her legs.   
  
"Where's here?" She asked, shaking her head making her blond hair fly behind her shoulder.  
  
"You'll know when you'll inside"  
  
"No, I will find out now, or I will not go, and baby I promise that"  
  
"Well then sweetie pie, I'm going to have to make you go"  
  
She burst out laughing, "We'll see"  
  
"No, we'll see now" He walked to her and held her waist, putting her feet on the ground. While she struggled with him the whole way there.  
  
****  
Very short, huh? I tried to make it longer. Tell me if your still interested in the fic, probably not. Next chapter will be better, I hope. To join my update list go to http://www.topica.com/lists/floralblackmoon-fics OR send blank e-mail to: floralblackmoon-fics-subscribe@topica.com   
  
Response to reviews.  
  
Quistis88: I know Seifer being rude. But it works wit the story! Yeah, but Irvine isn't part of romance, eh? Thank you for the review!  
  
Sasha: Really? Ya don't see where it's going? Good, then you'll be more into it, I think? Oh, I forgot you don't circle in a stand, lost my mind. Seifer gonna turn good? Read and find out.... thank you for the great review!  
  
______: I don't know your name cuz you didn't leave it, but oh well! Thank you for the review, and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!  
  
Sara Starr: Thank you! I don't think my story is awesome, but I am really glad someone does!  
  
Voice of Mystery: LOL, I didn't know my Disclaimer said DBZ! Thanx for telling me that. I also write DBZ and I was updating my other one...so you could see, right? Yes you are soooooooo helpful! So did she put up a more fight in this chapter?? I hope so! Oh and I didn't leave the same last name because I don't really like it.  
  
Fujin: Wind Princess: My story? Potential? I've had a few flames, so I don't know. Thank you so very much!!  
  
Lady Storm: Is it cute? I dunno. lol. The whore part nasty? Hmmmm....yeah it does fit the story. Really? This story comes on when you just saw a western show? What a coincidence. How do you propose I keep Seifer from becoming sll Clint Eastwood? Thank you for the encouraging review.  
  
Quistis' twin sister Sunny- Do you honestly like it so far? Really? Ya think I got it right? Yup! Seifer is a bad bad boy. Iz it hard to follow conversations? Was this chapter easier? I hope so. Thanx, I'm happy someone thought I did a good job!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Escaped...failed, again.

Thank you all of my reviewers and readers, I would not have continued this fic if I wasn't gettin this much attention. *bows* Thank you so very much!  
  
This Story (idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or am in any way affiliated with Final Fantasy 8 or Square/Squaresoft. I take no claim over it; I am merely using it to entertain others and to promote the game. I am not making a profit off this. It is co-written to its respective owners.  
  
  
  
Inspired by Trixie-chan. DBZRomance@hotmail.com,  
http://www.dbzromance.com  
  
"......" Talking  
*......* Thinking  
  
To join mailing list, go below.  
*********  
**Abducted Love  
inspired by  
Trixie-chan - http://www.dbzromance.com - dbzromance@hotmail.com -  
Orginal author's story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=378100  
I was granted permission to use the orginal author's Idea.  
NOT MY ORGINAL IDEA  
  
**Quistis' POV  
  
*Ooooh! What I'd do to just kick this guy! I have to find a way to get away from this man!* Quistis thought furiously. Seifer was still holding her tightly, shoving her towards whatever destination he planned on heading to.  
  
*Probably taking me to his home where his other friends can...deflower me. No! Never! This cowboy has another thang comin' if he thinks I'm going to let him have his way! Hah!*  
  
Finally they reached the door. Quistis smirked to herself when she thought of a plan of how to run away. She would wait till the time was right. Then this man would know not to mess with her.  
  
She bit her lip as the moments passed. Wait...wait...  
  
*God damn! This man sure is takin' his sweet time!*  
  
Finally she felt Mr.Almasy loosen his grip in his hand to reach in his pocket for his key. This was the climax. She quickly turned around and stepped on his foot. Since she was wearing boots, she made sure the heel hit his toes.  
  
His face scrunched up with pain and he immediately grabbed his foot, crying out in pain. Quistis had an urge to shove the victory in his face, but there was always a chance she wouldn't make it.  
  
So she just smiled and started running towards his horse. She heard him as he knocked the door hard, yelling at whoever was inside. Why he didn't knock the first time she would never know.   
  
*Men...pft!* Quistis grumbled to herself.  
  
She reached the horse and quickly mounted it.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
The horse was hesitant of leaving its owner. But...the signal was just given. Quistis smirked and turned around quickly. Mr.Almasy was trailing after the horse, cursing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Never mess with a Beckop!" Quistis crowed.  
  
She smiled and signaled the horse to go faster.  
  
****  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
"Shit! God damn little ---" Seifer cursed furiously. He had to get her before she was too far ahead of him to catch. He turned back to where the building's door was at. He should have knocked, but he didn't, because his comrades were always taking their sweet dear time fucking damn whores.  
  
"Thank God they don't do it all day..." he muttered, "Still, why can't they open the damn door?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He walked in to the smell of smoke, beer and sex.  
  
"Zell! Irvine! Nida!" He hollered. Those three were going to hear it. He could hear the man rush around to make themselves presentable, and the first to appear was Zell.  
  
"Seifer? What are you doing here? I thought you had to kill that old damn bastard!" Zell asked.  
  
"I didn't, I got his daughter..."  
  
Zell chuckled, "Heh, couldn't resist, could ya? I shoulda known. You can't handle a sweet lil pie comin' 'long the way, can ya?"  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. "She got away!"  
  
"Oh sweet damn! I guess we hafta go and catch the girl, huh?"  
  
"No shit." Seifer commented sarcastically. "Now gather those other little bastards!"  
  
"Ya got it!" Zell saluted and marched off to the others. Seifer walked outside and looked at the horse tracks. His senses would catch the girl; this little bitch was going to pay!  
  
*******  
Quistis' POV  
  
"Ha ha! Yes!" Quistis rejoiced, "Now I'm free! Yes! I can go home and warn Pa that Mr.Almasy is going to go and try to murder him."  
  
She smiled. The sheriff and the town men would protect her and her father. They would be safe.  
  
*What happens if they outsmart us...?* Doubts loomed in her head. She shook her head. "Ha! What can one man and a couple of thieves do to outsmart a whole town?"  
  
*...Anything...*  
  
Quistis slowed the horse down. Her body was taken to protect her father, but what would happen if they were already heading to her home?  
  
As if to confirm her fears, her ears picked up the noise of several hooves, pounding in the distance.  
  
She felt her body start to shake. "This...this...this.. can't be happening!" She started to turn the horse when she saw a glimpse of four horses..heading her way!  
  
"Damn it! Just when I was about give in. Men...what idiots!" She muttered, digging her heels into the horse's flank with growing urgency. Rearing its head once, it danced to the side for a moment, and fear struck her again. Wouldn't it obey? But then as she urged the horse on once more, it finally bolted. Fast.  
  
But she was going to get caught. She knew it. These men spent most of their times running away from sheriffs and mad relatives. They knew how to chase as well as they knew how to flee.  
  
*But it doesn't mean you can't try, Quistis. Ya gotta fight!*  
  
Quistis nodded to herself. She would fight; and if she got caught...she would be caught with honor!  
  
******  
  
Seifer POV  
  
Seifer cursed again as he chase after the blond beauty. "God damn! Why does she have to be so rebellious?!"  
  
He wanted to stop and beat the living shit out of his 'friends.' Why couldn't they have opened the goddamn door for once!? He looked up and saw the Nida was ahead of him. Nida knew what to do, so he could relax - but one thing Seifer had learned was NEVER to underestimate anyone. Woman or man.  
  
He started pushing his horse to run faster. He was going to catch that whore of his, come hell or high water.  
  
*Maybe I should act on my threat...The blond wonder underneath him...nude, while he had his way.*  
  
He smirked as Nida finally reached Quistis.  
  
*Now you're caught.*  
  
His eyes widened as he saw Nida start to reach both arms to Quistis, slowly sliding off the horse. "You God damn fool!" He yelled. He felt laughter start to rise as Quistis moved to the side and Nida suddenly fall off the horse and rolled across the ground.  
  
He grinned and soon heard Zell crack up as he took in the sight for himself. Irvine stopped to help Nida up. He ran past them with Zell at his side, and soon both he and Zell were on either side of Quistis. Seifer saw her clench her pearl-white teeth...  
  
...And start riding faster.  
  
*Shit! If she continues with this pace, these horses won't last! God dammit, my own training has gone against me!*  
  
  
He looked at Zell and nodded at him, and vise versa. Zell soon started moving closer to Quistis. Quistis moved the horse closer to Seifer.  
  
*Got you, my sweet delicious whore...*  
  
Soon Quistis horse was right next to Seifer. Seifer quickly grabbed Quistis and settled her on his horse. Her horse slowed down and his horses did the same.  
  
Finally they stopped completely. He got off the horse, pulling Quistis with him. He then roughly threw her on the ground. He put his face in her face and hissed through clenched fist.  
  
"You've defied me enough woman! Do not play with me in such matters, or believe me my darling---" He touched her breast, and she quickly slapped his hand away, a livid, scandalized look on her face. "I will have my way with you and kill your father. You are tempting me!"  
  
He watched as her eyes narrowed. Suddenly he saw a pale flash and then he felt his cheek sting. He heard Zell sputter in compete shock.  
  
"Woman, you'd better tell me right now that you did not just slap me..." he warned.  
  
She just spat in his face. Seifer grabbed her off the ground and quickly pushed her against the flank of the horse. Making sure he didn't hit the horse too bad. It neighed in annoyance, but he ignored it. He quickly tore off her dress top, exposing her undergarments.  
  
"Let go of me! Don't touch me, or I swear, I'll...!" Quistis yelled in anger. Seifer slowly started touching her skin. She shuddered and fought him. When he reached to touch her breast she slapped it away. Everytime he tried to put his body against her, she pushed him away.  
  
"I warn you again, and this is the LAST time. Push me and I will quickly take you and finish off your father."  
  
He watched as she breathed in and out furiously. Her eyes started watering, but the determination or anger did not leave her face. He then twisted her around and started pushing her to the horse. She quickly started running off, but he grabbed her hair.  
  
She shrieked and when he let go, she clenched her head in pain.  
  
"I hate you!" She spat.  
  
"Soon, that won't matter."  
  
He pushed her to his horse. He mounted on and grabbed her waist and placed her in front of him. He signaled Zell to get on the horse.  
  
"What about the other one?"  
  
"Takes it rein and lead it back home."  
  
Zell nodded and quickly trailed after Seifer.  
  
*****  
  
When all of them quickly reached Zell, Irvine, and Nida quickly started toward their rooms.  
  
"Hey, hey, where are you three going?" Seifer asked.   
  
"We're busy..." Irvine said in a voice, Seifer realized.  
  
*My God, all these three good for nothing varmints do is sleep around...*  
  
He dismissed the thought, turning to Quistis. He touched her shoulder and she promptly drew away.  
  
"Now, we are going to do something exciting..."  
  
Suspicion claimed her. "...What do you mean...exciting?"  
  
Seifer just chuckled and moved to her.  
  
******  
A/N: Next chapter, maybe very offensive to people. Seifer will be...he will do something. And I warn you. The next chapter, I will try not to make it part of the story...Ok, lemmie explain,. Next chappy will be offensive, for those who don't read those, they could skip to part 4 and go to 5 without being worried about missing anything.  
  
Thank you ALL reviewers and readers. Reponses below.  
  
Hotaru9: Sorry, I try to make it understandable, but yet fit the setting. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you think it's cool!  
  
sailorjr5: Yeah, it sure isn't the most well-written. But I try. It suppose to give people a laugh here and there. If ff.net could do 3 caterogyrs, I would have put humour too. Thanx! It's good to know a person will keep up with your story! Thank ya for the great review!  
  
Quistis twin sister Sunny: Thanx! I try to make it a good chapter! *sighs* Good! I tried to make it understandable! Hopefully I did keep up the good job. Thanx for the compliment!  
  
Sasha: I know, I like to be orginal. I never want to write the usual fic. I wanna stand-out! Believe me, me neither. Never though Quistis as a westie. But I used my imagination and here it is. LOL, yeppy-yep-yep. That's my job, to leave you wondering if their gonna get together.  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess: Yes! I hate it when the woman is defenseless. In real life, they would do all they could to fight. Those movies are blowing us females. So did she fight enough in this chappy?  
  
Quistis88: Yes. I try to make it as funny as possible. Laughing keeps the body heathly.  
Do they, or do they not lighten up? That's for me to decide and for you to read. yes dedinitely. Bad Seifer and is Good Seifer.  
  
fire and ice monkey: I like your pen name. Iz it intersting? I try...  
  
Faltering Hues: No you did not insult me in anyway. The accent is right on target? YAY! Suggestion? Love to hear it!  
  
Falerting Hues 2: I hope it gets better and better! This place you will find out next chapter! Unless, you skip it, because it's going to be a bit graphical..  
  
Konton : I try to be as funny as I can, like I said above. I think in the western times, a lot of the things taken place were funny.  
  
Voice of Mystery: Yes! I hope Quistis would put up a lil more fight! Well, do you think the place Seifer takin her iz good now? heh heh heh  
  
That's it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please review or e-mail me suggestions or anything. Flames...no, contrustive critisem, yes!  
  
To join to mailing list go to http://www.topica.com/lists/floralblackmoon-fics OR send blank e-mail to: floralblackmoon-fics-subscribe@topica.com  
**  
  
**


	4. The Taken Of An Innocence...

Thank you all reviewers.  
  
I warn you, this chapter is pretty intense. I warn you now. You do not need to read this chapter to actually get this story, I decided.  
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Final Fantasy 8, I take no claim over it, I am merely using it to entertain others. I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to its respective owners.  
  
I'm going to get my ass flamed for this chapter......  
  
*******  
**Abducted Love  
inspired by  
Trixie-chan - http://www.dbzromance.com - dbzromance@hotmail.com -  
Orginal author's story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=378100  
I was granted permission to use the original author's Idea.  
NOT MY ORGINAL IDEA  
*WARNING: This is going to be VERY graphical! Do Not Read of Easily OFFENDED! So don't flame! You've been warned!***  
  
Quistis POV  
  
Quistis soon started backing to the wall, Seifer following her hungrily. She knew what was going to happen...what she was here for...  
  
*God damn this forsaken lousy son of a gun! I will fight for my honor!*  
  
Quistis turned to run to the right, but Seifer quickly stuck his foot out, tripping her. She felt the pain run through her bosoms on impact.  
  
*Damn! My breasts hurt!*  
  
She clenched her teeth and turned around so her back was on the ground. Seifer was looming over her, smiling victoriously. Like he'd just won a prize, the uncouth bastard. He threw one leg over her side and sat on her stomach.  
  
"Oh!" She let out a breath of air. She closed one eye when she saw his hand lift up as if to slap her.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you, Quistis..."  
  
"Do not call me Quistis..." She struggled for air, Seifer's weight pressing against her stomach. His eyes flashed anger.  
  
"Do I look like your bitch, lady?"  
  
"...do I look like yours?" She countered tartly, even knowing she would be punished for the remark. Quistis felt her head get whipped to the side.   
  
He'd slapped her. He'd *slapped* her. The motherfucker had slapped her.  
  
She turned her head, slowly, in time to see his face descend over hers, capturing her in a ruthless kiss. No emotions...just lust. He slowly ascended off of her, pulling her up along with him. She soon put her hand to his chest and started pushing him away. Finally, with all other attempts failed, she slammed her heel down on his toe.  
  
He pulled back and grabbed his toe. "OH shit! Woman!"  
  
Quistis quickly started heading toward the door, but again he yanked her back by the hair. While he was pulling her back to him, she grabbed a wine bottle that was on a chair.  
  
Finally when she reached him, she placed her foot on the back of his legs, tripping him.   
  
"Shit! I'm going to get--" Seifer cursed and started getting up, his back to her.  
  
******  
Seifer POV  
  
He then felt a sharp, intense pain in the back of his skull, leaving a throbbing headache from hell.  
  
"Oh fuck!" He turned around to see broken pieces of glass. She hit him with the damn wine bottle. She hit him with the fucking bottle! Who knows the damage this...this...bitch had done to him. He would have to bring her down. He was done playing games.   
  
Seifer got up, with his eyes blood shot red. "So you hit me with a wine bottle...heh...heh...you hit me with the wine bottle." With that, he quickly charged toward her, bringing both of them crashing toward the floor with a loud 'thud.'  
  
He quickly slapped her again and started undoing her skirt.   
  
"No!" She shrieked. In slow motion, he saw her reach toward a broken piece of glass from the wine bottle and watch her hand snap towards his forehead, a blind aim. He felt the sharp pain. The stinging...burning. Sensation as the glass guided by her hand ripped across his face. (A/N: Yes! The scar he has in the game)  
  
"Ah!" He screamed in shock and pain, staggering up to his feet and backing away, hands on his face.   
  
Blood...  
  
He soon heard footsteps and grunts of confusion as the guys come out.  
  
"Eh! What's happen'n here?" Nida called out.  
  
"Can't you guys calm down?" Irvine complained, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here?" Zell hollered.  
  
******  
  
Then they all looked at the scene...blood.... practically naked girl...and an injured Seifer, looking angry as a bull, face red in rage.  
  
Pieces of glass were scattered on the floor. One shard had a red tint to it. There was blood on the floor as well. Quistis too was on the floor, top open and skirt...well, working its way there.  
  
Finally Seifer. His face was gashed and bleeding, and so was the back of his head.  
  
"What...the hell...sir...?" Zell uttered.   
  
"Take her to the room and lock her there!" Seifer pointed at Quistis in a hoarse voice. The guys nodded and each started grabbing her. Quistis started kicking and screaming.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
They continued carrying her and stopped in front of Seifer. He walked to her, blood dripping from his face. He lowered to her and whispered something inaudible to his comrades. She soon quieted down. They then pushed her to the room; she'd get acquainted with it.  
  
A chill running down her spine, Quistis recalled what Seifer had said.  
  
"You will regret you did that. I will break you and take you without  
mercy. For once in your spoiled life, you will feel pain and get  
no support. Just you wait...your time **WILL** come...very soon."  
  
*****  
Seifer POV  
  
*Shit...* Seifer cursed in his mind. *God damn it! This woman is so fucking resistant....!*   
  
He dabbed the back of his head with his fingers gingerly to feel a moist sensation. He touched his face.... blood. Not to mention the burning, hurting sensations on his face. He could feel the blood dripping from his face and onto the ground.  
  
"God damn, sure got yourself a feisty one..." Irvine muttered, leading Seifer to a chair. He heard in the background one of the guys shuffle through stuff. He saw Nida come out with the supplies.  
  
"Ah shit, man! You're ripped up...!" He exclaim as he started cleaning his wounds, "Would have never thought a woman would do this....just make the sex all the better, hey?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes, "That whore is going to get what's coming to her."  
  
Once done cleaning the cuts, he took out a bandage to cover Seifer's face. But Seifer held up his hand. "No, no bandages. I want her to see 'exactly' what she done."  
  
"But It'll mostly likely leave a scar and you'll get an infection!"  
  
"Yeah...guess so, but I always wanted a scar..."  
  
"You're messed up. Now turn around so I can work on the back of your head."  
  
Seifer nodded and complied. He clenched his fist as the pain surged through his head - enought to make him feel like passing out. Oh...that bitch would get her day...tonight. No interruptions.  
  
******  
Quistis POV  
  
She bit her lip. This...this was going to be the last night she would be a maiden. This man would take her; it was the reason he had brought her here. She kind of hoped he was spare her, wait till she was ready like she read in the romance novels. But life was never anything like a romance novel - in real life would the guy have waited?  
  
She was a girl he wanted for his personal use. He was in charge...would he wait for her? No...this was real life. She would face up to it. She wouldn't cower. She would fight and if she ended up losing, she would shed not one tear...because she was stronger than that...much stronger.  
  
She closed the flap of her top and smoothed down her skirt. She looked around her surroundings. They had thrown her on a beautiful king-size bed. It had a nightstand and a desk, a drawer and a mirror. All wooden...probably stolen.  
  
"Guess it's alright to lose my virginity here...wait! I can't believe I said that. I will **NEVER **give in so easily. No....never. Best time to ever lose my innocence is with my husband in our marriage bed..." Quistis cried, the tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
She was here for her father, the man that she loved. She wouldn't try to harm him in anyway. But her father must've known. Why hadn't he sent for her...?  
  
Did he not love her? Did he want her to lose herself to Seifer? This man...would break her spirit. She knew.  
  
"Why.." She hissed through clench teeth. Anger started to build. Her temper was overcoming her. That was what happened if she was pushed enough. Everyone in town knew better then to mess with Quistis when she was angry. People used to say her eyes could flash this dazed blue and then all hell went lose for the person or thing her anger was pointed at. This time...her anger was pointed at Mr. Almasy.  
  
"Might as well call him Seifer...since we're going to be soooo close." She grinned evilly to herself. She looked around.   
  
And saw a wooden stick.  
  
She walked slowly to it, smiling.. She picked up the thick wooden rod. That man was about to go to a world of hell. He would pay...oh yes, most definitely...  
  
She crept to the door and waited for when the door would open. She would slap him with the stick...and hoped to break his nose, at the least.  
  
She smiled even more as she heard the lock from outside start to be messed with and the door open....  
  
*****  
Rinoa's POV  
  
She sat on the seat, looking ahead. The kidnapping of the dear Quistis distressed everyone in town. She could not express the anger she felt when she saw the guy carry Quistis away.  
  
*The girl's strong...she'll get away..* Rinoa tried to calm herself. She knew Quistis would not make it. All she was, was a female with a bad temper trapped with criminals wanted in the system for the lord knows how long.  
  
She turned to the man next to her. "Oh Squall, what happens if she doesn't make it?! What happens if she can't survive? What happens if---"  
  
"If you keep saying what might happen, it probably **will** happen." He interrupted, "Stop worrying.. Right now we have to think of a plan..."  
  
"I'm just...worried. This is my sugar. My flesh and blood in a way," She whispered. "and we have to find a way to help her!"  
  
"Now all you men better find a way to bring Quisty back to us...I'm not kidding." She said in a dazed voice. She turned to Quistis' father.  
  
"You have to think to get her back...and we **HAVE** to get her back...we have to..."  
  
******  
Seifer POV  
  
Seifer walked inside the room. He looked around.  
  
*Shit...where is she?*  
  
Then he felt something hard smack his face. Excruciating agony registered from his nose. His now forming scar screamed in pain. The bottom of his eyes was sore. Then felt the object hit him hard, again. Seifer fell.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He felt it hit his back...not breaking anything. The assaulter went easy. He felt the object hit him all over. He felt sore and hurt. Only person doing this was Quistis.  
  
He immediantly turned to where the blows were and headed toward her. She than slapped the stick at the side of his head.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Again, he didn't hear a crack. The girl was going soft...thank God. He continued to charge and brought her on the floor.  
  
He than slapped her.. It was the littlest he could do compared to all the damage she done. Broke a wine bottle on his head took a glass and fucked his face up. Now took a wooden spoon and beat him with it...yes a slap would do little.  
  
But then her nails went to his eyes. He close his eyes and felt her start to scratch his eyelids.  
  
"Shit! Fuckin' bitch! Stop messin' with my eyes!" He yelled in frustration and pulled her dangerous fingers away from his face. His whole body ached because of this bitch!  
  
He then pulled her to him, throwing her on the bed. He would have his way with her. Once put on this bed she quickly started trying to kick his groin. It was almost as if he had to jump off the bed for her not to have a direct hit.  
  
He then spread her legs open and lay between them. She automatically shrieked. He bent down and kissed her roughly, stealing her breath.  
  
She started punching his sides...as if they weren't numb already. Then he ripped off the rest of her top. She quickly took her hands from his sides to cover him self. His hand went down to her skirt and tore that off roughly, tossing it to the side.  
  
"You know...for a bitch you sure are perty,"  
  
"You mother fucking asshole! Get the hell away! Get!" She screamed, tears glistening from the corners of her eyes. He than touched her garments.  
  
"These have to go..."  
  
He then continued his mission...  
  
******  
A/N: Do I need to tell you what happened?  
  
Quistis POV  
  
Quistis laid on the bed covering herself...  
  
For some reason she wasn't sad. She was furious! ...Yet, she kind of felt relieved. The worst was over.  
  
She fought him to no end. But not once during the whole abusing she did to him, did he actually punch her, or physically harm her in anyway. He only slapped her twice, and that was not during their...experience. She had girls who where taken as whores come to her salon.  
  
They told her, when they fought, the man would beat them...without mercy. And yet after all the things she put him through. He did nothing. And....it kind of felt good. Not once did she moan, because she was too proud. But she was mad...because her first time was with...him. She hated him now...because he took something she could **never **get back.  
  
But in her mind...she felt like it was an experience to do again. She sure knew he enjoyed himself. It had happened and....she didn't regret it...in a way. But she was furious that she actually liked it.  
  
Why? Because it was the most pleasurable thing to do. But she couldn't let just one night of pleasure take away her freedom. She had to try and start over.  
  
She had to like the sex...but it was just that she couldn't stand that it was *Seifer* giving this to her. She had heard sex was very pleasurable.  
  
She got up and walked around the room. He had been almost gentle with her...not once did he laugh in her face.  
  
*Probably laughing with his friends,* She thought bitterly.  
  
But she had to act like she hated it, despised him. She had to act that way so she could leave. She didn't hate him. But she wouldn't regret leaving him. Why...did it have to be him?  
  
She saw a huge shirt and put it on and headed toward the door. It was unlocked; Seifer had left earlier and left the door open. She walked out. She couldn't try to go now. She was practically naked and any horny fat guy could try and take her.  
  
So Quistis traveled down the hall and saw several doors.  
  
*Must belong to his friends...*   
  
She saw that the door was slightly open, and so she peeked inside.  
  
She saw a woman.  
  
She knocked slightly and walked in. The woman had dark hair and, upon seeing Quistis, donned a smile.  
  
"Quistis, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I never would have thought Seifer would be into blondes...so how was last night?"  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I don't even know you, much less your name,"  
  
"Name's Xu. Now tell me what happened last night?"  
  
Quistis sighed. Obviously the woman would keep asking. Anyhow, it wasn't even really special, who cared if someone knew?  
  
She blushed furiously, nevertheless aggrevated by the woman's lack of modesty. "I lost my maidenhood. Hurt a lot. That's it..."  
  
"Come on...give me a colorful version!"  
  
"What's so colorful to say? We had sex..."  
  
"How'd it feel? I know it wasn't bad. This is Seifer Almasy. This is the only guy who would actually go slow on virgins."  
  
"...Fine, it felt...good...I guess..."  
  
"Good?"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go fuck him and tell me how it was?"  
  
Xu shook her head. "You like him..."  
  
"Me? Like a guy who took my virginity? Took me from my home to make me his whore...yeah right!"  
  
Xu smiled. "You'll see."  
  
****  
**Please visit my site. It's new and it's a fanfiction site. Please submit fanfiction! It's URL is http://www.fanfictioncorner.tk. Please submit! Please!**  
  
That's it. I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make Quistis' response as real as possible. Come On, in real life would a man who took a woman to make her his whore wait till she's ready? No! I try to make my fic as real as possible... I hope you understood that.  
  
Thank you all reviewers.  
  
So really what happened is that Seifer gained the scar and he and Quistis got together. I know most people don't support forced sex, I don't. But I have it all planned out. Yes I do, yes I do.  
  
****************  
  
Lindsey: No, I promise you that this story will continue till the end. Which will not be for a while. Thank you for your thoughts  
  
Quitsi88: So did what happen, happened? If so, then you have good prediction. Men are lustful creatures as say my beta-reader.  
  
fire and ice monkey: Zell? I could see him. He seem to have that rowdy attitude! Honestly, what happen I did Squall and Zell, that would be unimaginable. Especially since he's going to be bossed by Seifer. Now I don't want the characters to be OOC!  
  
SayainGodess:  
Thank you so much. And yes to the question. The idea but as you can see the events taking place is different from what of the orginal author. Because of you I'm going to make it clearer, that another inspired me. I'll update as soon as I can  
  
Sasha: LOL, tell me, how does it look like now? Does it look like they going to get together now? She does hate him, don't she? But it just makes it all the while. Yup! I didn't want Squall there. Just seems so...unreal.   
  
aznchika: I'm a different author. I don't like writing the usual. Seiftis, nope you will never find another like this!  
  
Quistis Twin sister Sunny: Thanx! I like to change point of views so the reader can get more insight of the characters. Like they did for Squall in the game, we had more insight of him because it was from his point of view. We don't know what the others think or how they are inside because we never saw their thoughts. So I want my readers to get to know the characters. Thanx! I try my best!  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess: Oh yes! We can't have Quistis such a weak girl. She has to put up a fight and I will try to make her feistier in future chapters. But I don't know how far because the girl just ripped his face! LOL. So..how was this chapter? Do you honestly think I still should have warned people...  



	5. Can't Even Breath

Hello, I just want to thank the people who were real supportive of the last chapters. Now for those who didn't read the chapter this is an update. Seifer now has the scar what was in the game. And he and Quistis were together...of course Quistis didn't want to.

I had some writers block so please don't flame me for this chapter. Also, I'm currently working on a DBZ A/U, it takes back in England, 1730 or sumthin' so I might accidentally use England's English with this one.... FORGIVE ME!

*****

Abducted Love

inspired by

Trixie-chan - http://www.dbzromance.com - dbzromance@hotmail.com -

Orginal author's story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=378100

I was granted permission to use the original author's Idea.

NOT MY ORGINAL IDEA

*****

Seifer grinned as he told the guys the experience. They all laughed at Quistis' attempts to stop what was the inevitable.

"So, you're telling me this gal is that resistant? Hell, the sex has to be _great!" Irvine laughed. _

"Yup..."

"So, aren't you going to tell us how it was? How good it was?"

"Ya'll have imagination, ain't that right?"

"Yeah bu--"

"Use it."

"But why use your imagination if you got the person who could tell us, eh?" Zell inquired punching his arms playfully. Irvine grinned, "I bet her breasts were as big as mangos, huh?"

Seifer shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. "Men, I hereby say this conversation is over."

Seifer got up as the men behind him complained; they had to learn to mind their own business.

*I wonder where Quistis is, probably moping around.*

He walked past a door when he heard two voices giggling. One sounded familiar and the other sounded like.... Quistis. So she wasn't crying or something - he had expected much more to have a challenge or a...reaction!

He knocked on the door, politely. He had learned from experience never to go stomping dominantly into the room of an angry woman.

"Come along in! It's r'ight!" A voice so vaguely familiar boomed. He opened the door and stared in awe to find a dark brunette sitting down with his whore. Seifer blinked his eyes rapidly; was that...could it be who he thought it was?

"... Xu?" Seifer asked, uncertainly. Could it be? Truly? Could it...

The brunette looked at him with inquiring eyes. " My, my, isn't it the rogue Seifer." Xu stood up, her hips to one side. Seifer suddenly felt a jolt of a memory come to him. Ah, he remembered clearly. The nights in his bed, and her body, hot like fire...

"Ah, come here" Seifer told Xu, laughing. Xu walked to him in a smooth, slow pace; upon reaching him, she wrapped her arms above his waist. Seifer turned to her hair and smelt it; it still held that exotic aroma. 

He turned toward Quistis to see he looking at him. The anger was obvious as broad daylight, but what was it for? Was she angry for last night or because of the situation he and Xu were in? Was it really visible to see they shared a very...hot relationship in the past?

Finally they pulled back and he looked at Quistis, "So what were you two ladies conversing about?"

Xu looked back and front from Quistis to Seifer, "About you and Quistis' night together."

Seifer froze as he heard Xu; how the hell did she know?

"Xu, how did you know?"

"Oh, Nida told me. Him and I had a very, um, nice night and he just happened to tell me. So Quistis just happened to walk about and I asked her, she told me quite willingly so that's it."

Seifer raised his head a little and looked at Xu. He started grinning a toothy smile as he laughed.

"You never change, old gal, huh?"

Xu shook her head, "Gotta keep up with the time, cowboy. Now, I'll leave you and Quistis to your time and I'll go fetch _my cowboy."_

Xu walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Quistis bit her lip as the awkwardness fell upon. All of a sudden she wanted Xu back, even though she felt some sort of anger toward her. She didn't know how to explain it, but when Xu and Seifer were talking she felt something.

It got even worse when they were hugging; she felt anger start to build in her. She didn't even know why, it was out of this world. She just wanted to get that broken wine bottle and give the woman a scar as she had given Seifer a scar.

That's when she realized the scar she caused on Seifer's face. Strange as it seemed to her, he seemed so...attractive with it. Her breath caught; she would admit she regarded Seifer as a beautiful man when she first saw him but now he just seemed so...so...wanting.

Quistis shook her head furiously. She would not let Seifer know of her shaken and newly-awakened feelings. She would have to explore them herself, and then she would know what to do. Her hands went to her hair where she started playing with it.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me that way?" Quistis asked, an attitude present. She watched as he shook his head. She suddenly felt her stomach do a belly flop. His eyes had just flickered to the bed, and were now full of lust.

Lord Jesus Christ.

How was she going to do this? She couldn't very well stop him - no one would help her. She couldn't just take this shit from him, either. Quistis got up and threw her hair back as she walked past him. She smiled, as she knew her hair must have gotten to his eyes. He would probably be there a while; her hair was rather thick.

She walked into the living room to find all eyes on her. She stared back before answering.

"I want a breath of fresh air."

"No,"

"Why?" Quistis demanded, her anger starting to build. One of the men got up.

"Tell me woman, do you honestly expect us to let our boss' property just walk out and escape? I think that'd leave our asses in a whole lot of shit," he retorted.

Quistis smiled, "Mm-hmm, I expected that. Now why don't you be good scoundrels and let me go get a breath of good fresh air. It's getting rather hot in this...place."

Silence rang through out the room and one with light brown hair got up.

"No."

Quistis started tapping her foot, fist clench. No she wouldn't do that, she was much more than the anger. She turned around swiftly.

"Now, you bastards, you will regret messing with me. I promise you that." Quistis sneered, turning and heading toward Seifer's room.

She opened the door and walked in, angrily sitting down on the bed, her arms crossed. How in God's name was she to escape? Everything was just all wrong, how? How? How?

Quistis got up and started looking around for any activity when she saw a book laid down on the floor. She got up and glanced it, finding that the title was "Western's Jewel."

Quistis shrugged, " I guess this would do."

She walked back to her bed, sat down and started reading. After a while she set the book down; she was getting angry at the main character. She got up and headed toward the door, opening it to find Seifer right there. 

He walked in, shoving her out of the way; closing the door behind him.

"I hear you are acting quite like a bitch. Putting up a show for the boys, eh?"

Quistis looked back at him, her gaze intense. "In fact I did, I plan to be a hassle."

Seifer walked closer to her, close enough so his breath was on her face. "Well that's not good."

"And if you th---"

Quistis voice was muffled as Seifer captured her mouth in a kiss. She froze, not responding. This was getting out of control! She felt her hands go up to his hair - she was telling them to stop but they continued.

His hair was so soft, and she felt him wrap his arms around her - her heart raced. Pulling her closer to him, she felt the telltale bulge of his arousal. She moaned as he started licking her earlobe, then realization hit her.

Quistis was practically jumping on this man - a man that took her innocence! A man that she was starting to...admire.

She pushed him back roughly, her breath coming only shakily. She looked into his eyes; they were so full of lust. She started backing up from him.

"D-d-don't touch me. I will not fall subject to your idea of...sex."

Seifer threw his head back and laughed.

"You wanted to, and you know it."

"N-n-no, I didn't."

"Would you like a replay to see again..."

"Just don't touch me."

Quistis picked up the book and continued reading. Only her mind wasn't on the book; it traitorously kept wondering back to the passion. Suddenly she felt a weight come rushing upon her and her body hit the bed roughly.

Oh no...oh hell no.

*****

I know I diminished Xu's image and I am sorry. Kinda have writers block but I manage. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. e-mail me if you are on ff.net review if you want to or e-mail me. mm.org, same applies to you.  All optional, I'm just happy that people are reading. ^_^. But I would like some feedback.

Responses:

Cyco-chan: Gurl! Love you e-mails, IM's, and story. UPDATE on your Fu/Zell fic. EVERYONE read it, really cool. Thank you for your encouragement.

Shugotenshi: You didn't even review the story. If you do read this, I can review whoever I like how I like. fanfiction.net is bore to USA and one of the ammendmants is "Freedom of Speech"

fire and ice monkey: Nah, I wouldn't go into details, just not good. Not everyone is into NC-17 fanfiction and you know..... Don't worry, you're not the only person with crushes on FF8 guys. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue on reading.

Sasha: I don't approve of force fucking either, I despise it. But I needed this to make a connection. That's why I warned people of this, I didn't want to promote last chapter that much. Yes it was very difficult to not make it seem over offensive but to work and make sense. To be censored too. I hope this chapter was good, I tried really hard. Do you think there  was a bit S/Q here. Tried to make it realistic and still a bit fantasy. Thanx for the review.

konton: Yes we all know Xu is right. Now that he's done what is he going to do with her? Read future chapters, I already have something planned but mostly likey I will add. Thanx for reviewing

Quistis Twin Sister Sunny: Sorry if I spelled your name wrong! Of course Quistis is a fighter, if you were her you would do the same thing, right. I would! Yeah, I had the plan in my mind to give Seifer back that scar in that way. Seifer just isn't Seifer without the scar to me, yanno? Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Thanx for the inspiriting reviews. 

K-chan: Hope you still like it! I tried!

Oye, my fingers are starting to hurt. LOL.

Fujin: Wind Goddess: Hell yeah I can make her feistier, and I don't have to make her OOC to make her feistier, you could sense it in her personality in the game, ^_^. Thanx for agreeing with me, very uncomfortable chapter to write and to read. Sorry I took too long to write it. thanx for all the reviews.

Thank you all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanx to my beta-reader Th' Lady Shadow. Visit my profile page and click the link to her profile and read her FF stories!

Thank you for reading

FloralBlackMoon


	6. The Feeling of ' Mixemo '

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for not updating as soon as possible. See I had quite a bit of trouble finishing my other stories, you know. I didn't feel like it, but I wanted to. You know. I plan to make this chapter about ten pages maybe even more. I'm not going to do the normal size chapter like I usually do. Um, so expect a few more chapters before this ends. Okay? Long chapters of course!

~

Quistis growled furiously as Seifer jumped on her. "Seifer! Seifer! Get off me! I command-Oh! Damn! Get the hell of me!" Quistis shrieked, trying to shift Seifer's heavy weight off her body. 

"Ah come on, Quisty! Don't you want any fun?" Seifer growled playfully, teasingly unbuttoning her blouse. Quistis froze; a dark, distant look came over her.

"Don't call me 'Quisty!'" Quistis said coldly, a deadly glare in her blue eyes. "Don't _ever call me 'Quisty!'"_

Seifer looked at Quistis with confusion written all over his face, "What? What's wrong Quistis?"

"Oh! Now you care about me, huh? Forget it, just go on and do what you wanted to do to me. I don't care anymore." Quistis groaned, rubbing her temples.

"No I won't ravish you, I just want to know why you are acting so...bitchy. Ah - wait! I know! You're bleeding, aren't you-" Seifer was viciously interrupted when Quistis' hand connected to his cheek.

Seifer instantly went to her cheek, "What? What the hell! Why the hell did you slap me?" Seifer growled, getting off of Quistis holding his stinging cheek.

"Well tell me, Mr. Cowboy. How would you feel if you were a womenfolk and a man just came and said that you were going through the cycle?"

"I would feel honored that a man would know me so well." Seifer grinned.

Quistis looked at Seifer and shook her head in disgust, "Well since you're not a woman, how could I have thought you could understand? Now-a-days the only men that can communicate with us womenfolk are homo-sexual. What a shame. What a dear shame."

Quistis turned and held back a giggle as Seifer stared at her with shock.

"You mean to actually tell me you associate with homo-sexuals?" Seifer asked, stunned.

Quistis turned around, feeling a bit offended, "Yes and what's wrong with them? They are normal human beings like us! They just happen to take a liking to their own sex."

"Exactly! Also, they are NOT humans, if they are, they are fucked up ones!" Seifer argued back, "I just can't believe it! That's disgusting! The man's body was created please a lady just like a lady's body is to please a mans. Not man to man or woman to woman. " Seifer mumbled to himself.

"I see, well I hope there is a day where you will meet one and eat your words." Quistis said quietly, "because they are like us. Whether or not you or your damned partners think. "

"Whatever, lady."

"Hmph."

            Quistis laid down on her bed, staring at the roof. She'd been gazing at it for what seemed like a hour. She had noticed there was a tint of red there. Perhaps paint? Blood? Then she also noticed a raw designed, it was swirling rectangle with dots in them.

"I'm losing it!" Quistis muttered to herself, slapping her hands on her forehead, closing her eyes. "I need to get out of here!"

Getting up, Quistis swung her legs to the side of the bed, "But how?"

Walking to the door, Quistis quickly ran into the room in which she found Xu, knocking lightly, she whispered, "Xu? Xu are you here?"

Quistis moved her ear closer to the door, trying to get a trace of a female voice.

"Yeah! Come on in!" Xu called out loudly, startling Quistis.

Quistis turned the doorknob slowly and entered.

"Hey." Quistis sighed and got on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong darlin'?" Xu asked sincerely. Quistis smiled faintly before reply, "I just-I just don't know. I mean, I want to get out of here, you get me? Then there's always something that holds me back and there's always excuses! Not to mention I am darn sick of this garbage!"

"You mean Seifer?" Xu asked, smiling a little.

"No! The house!" Quistis corrected, looking at Xu, "I would never describe Seifer like that!"

"Aw!"

"I would call him a sex-crazed bastard and much much more." Quistis smiled and Xu giggled a little.

"You are one of a kind Quistis, I swear." Xu shook her head, "So you're experiencing mental problems?"

"When you make it sound like that, you make me seem like I'm insane! Nah, I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Everything! I mean I'm furious about what Seifer did and all but somewhere in my heart, I know I don't regret it. I want to leave this filth but when I actually look at it, I mean, I don't know."

"Mixemo."

"What?"

"Mixemo - you have Mixemo."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well I went through the same thing at that time, and so I named it. I've named the emotion." Xu smiled proudly.

"Why couldn't you use the word 'turmoil?'"

"Turmoil is kind of confusion. You're not confused about your emotions; they're just a bit mixed up. Mixemo. Mixed-Emotions. Understand, now?"

"...Aw...yes...Mixemo, huh?"

"Yep, Mixemo."

"Yet, Xu, I still don't see the difference. I mean if you have mixed emotions, should you be confused?"

"Well, when you're confused, you don't really know what you're feeling. You feel regret and other negative emotions. That's all you really feel, but Mixemo, is a word that I made up. You know your emotions; you're experiencing several at the same time. You don't deny it, and you know and feel all of the feelings, get it?

Quistis grinned slightly. "Yeah, I understand completely. So what do I do? No, a better question: how'd you get over 'Mixemo'?"

"What I did?" Xu asked, and was answered by a slight nod from Quistis. "I explored each and every one of those feelings. I found out what I was feeling those feelings for."

"So what I have to do and just see why I feel like I do?"

"Pretty much."

"…"

"…"

"…What a load of crap." Quistis smiled, laughing. Xu gasped and slapped Quistis on the shoulder playfully, giggling as well.

"Hey! I put a lot of thought into that!" Xu defended herself.

"So? It's just so...so...so---ugh! Words can't describe it."

"Hmm." 

"Well, I'm tired, seriously." Quistis sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I want to go out and see the wilderness, but Seifer and his group of scoundrels won't let me."

"Then just ask!" Xu shrugged, "He's such a nice sweetie pie, I don't think he could ever refuse such a perty lady like yourself."

Quistis arched an eyebrow, "Seifer? Listen to what I have to say? Hell will freeze over before that happens."

"Go ask him, darlin'! Bet ya'd be surprised." Xu winked, taking a piece of tobacco from the nightstand. "Want some? "

"Sure," Quistis shrugged carelessly, placing her hand out. Xu smiled and she handed the tobacco to her companion.

"Anyway, what do you think a gal has to do to breathe, you know?" Quistis asked, while chewing.

"Ask Seifer, darlin'."

"You think it'll actually work? I mean, I am not holding a fancy of this place any longer. I just want to get out. How do you think I should approach him? Do you think I should just go and up and say, 'I want to go out' or do I start heading toward the door and then someone stops me and then we go out?"

"The second one. Seifer will most definitely be the one to stop you. So what you do is grab his wrist and open that door and march out. He can't and won't stop you. He's just been raised too well."

"I see. Well, I guess I bid farewell."

"Oh no, his - how should we say this - 'cult' will follow Seifer. Wherever he goes--"

"--They go, I get you." Quistis finished. Quistis got up from the bed before hugging Xu and walking out of the room.

"I bet you five hundred gil!" Zell stood up, fist shaking at Irvine. 

"Hah! You might as well give me the money now." Irvine laughed, hands on his waist. "I've always won, and no one can deny that."

"I will win!" Zell exclaim, now loosing his temper.

"Zell, Zell, cool down. Irvine is just doing this to get you mad." Seifer laughed, his blue eyes flickering to a figure in the hallway.

"Yeah, but he's really pushing me, Seifer!"

"You're just scared I'll win, heh heh." Irvine said, his eyes also on Quistis.

Quistis walked into the room, looking at the group of men now staring at her.

"Carry on; please don't mind me." Quistis said waving her hand walking to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going Ms. Quistis?" Seifer asked getting up from his chair walking to Quistis. She turned to Seifer and looked up at him. "To breathe, of course."

Seifer looked at her puzzled, "Are you okay?"

Quistis smiled and reached toward the doorknob, suddenly Seifer's hand grasped hers.

_The touch, so-----so-electrifying._

"You're not going anywhere without a chaperone, little missy." 

"Of course not! You're coming with me."  Quistis smiled, opening the door and pulling Seifer out with her, " I want to go to town."

"What? I will not."

"Why not?"

"No!"

Quistis walked to up a few steps and took several deep breaths, "It feels so good just to breathe! Now, come on, let's go!"

Quistis ran a couple of steps before approaching the horse slowly and climbing on it.

"I won't escape by horse; judging from my last experience, I don't think I could." 

Seifer slowly walked to another horse before mounting it, eyeing Quistis. "We'll go to a house nearby."

"You have a house? Yah!" Quistis signaled the horse to go.

"Yeah, about two miles from here. Yah!" 

((Half an Hour Later))

            Quistis smiled as she breathed in the scene. "Wow, absolutely beautiful…"

Seifer came up from behind her, staring at the blonde. "It's nothing."

Quistis looked over to him and frowned before looking back. "What do you know? Probably only crimson, huh?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes, his horse approaching Quistis'. "Woman-" Seifer warned.

"Sorry, now anyway, where's this house you were talking about?" Quistis asked, flinging her hair.

"Right up there," Seifer pointed to an enormous mansion.

"Oh my Jesus Christ." Quistis whispered as her horse forthcoming the house, her blue eyes looking the house.

"Well, let's go in." Seifer said impatiently as his horse galloped to the house, a dazzled Quistis following after him. Quistis finally reached the house, getting off the horse. She ascended the stairs until she reached the door, Seifer following her.

Seifer knocked on the door; commotion could be heard inside before the door opened.

"Yes?-Seifer! Welcome back!" A maid greeted as she pulled whole-heartedly Seifer into a hug. "And who is this young woman here?" 

"Quistis Beckop."

"Ah, what a perty name."

"Why, thank you."

"Polite too. Well, come on in, Master Kramer resides."

"Uncle is here, now?" Seifer asked as he stepped in. 

"Yes, let me go get him."

"Of course." The maid curtsied before leaving.

Quistis started at Seifer in confusion, "I thought your name was Almasy."

Seifer smiled, "It is."

"But that made just called that man Kramer."

"So she did," Seifer placed his hand over his mouth, eyes glittering with amusement, "What of it?"

"You just called him Uncle."

"He is."

"What?!" Quistis cried out in frustration as Seifer laughed.

"Ha ha! It's really simple, really. This Uncle is half brother to my mother." Seifer informed running his hand through his blond hair.  Quistis stared at Seifer as he did, finding it attractive in some sick, twisted way.

_I want to run my hands through his hair._

"What?" Seifer asked, his green eyes look attentively at Quistis, "Is there something on my face?"

"N-n-no, I'm just lookin' at the wonderful painting to the right, you get?" Quistis stuttered and turn her eyes to a painting. Seifer smiled as he recognized which picture she was 'looking' at.

"That's a painting of my mother," Seifer commented, whispering, "when she was about fifteen."

"My gosh, she's too perty! She has this sunny blond hair and her intense blue eyes. Then her body figure! How could a woman so beautiful bear an ugly son like you?" Quistis exclaimed, adoring the woman in the painter.

Seifer turned to look at Quistis, amusement in his eyes. "Is that so, darlin'?"

"Yep."

"I see." Seifer said before turning away, as a man started coming down the stairs. The man slowly descended down the stairs with a woman by his side. 

"Seifer? Seifer, is that you?" The man croaks as he ran to hug Seifer, "Seifer! I haven't seen you in a month!"

"Yes, well I've been quite busy, Uncle Cid."

"I dare not counter that," Quistis smiled as she curtsied.

"Why, Seifer, is this your wife? She's stunning!" Seifer's uncle exclaim as he came to hug Quistis.

"Really she is," The woman with Seifer uncle said.

"Thank you Edea," Seifer thanked, "Uncle."

Quistis pulled away from the hug and walked next to Seifer and eyed him, "I'm your wife?" Quistis muttered loud enough for Seifer to hear, "Yes, until we're gone, please don't say otherwise - *please.*" Seifer begged silently.

"You want me to lie to your dear Uncle Seifer? You're naughty!" Quistis silently scolded as she smiled, "I will not lie and say I am married to-to-to you."

"Well, kiss her!"  Cid laughed as he put his arm over Edea's shoulder, "Show us that this stunning female really is yours."

"Now excuse me, Mr. Cid, just because a woman is wed to---Ow!" Quistis was cut off before Seifer pinched her back, giving her a look.

"Yes?" Cid asked, "Continue."

"Nevermind," Quistis muttered as she turned.

"Well, kiss her Seifer dear," Edea smiled as she looked at Seifer.

"Edea, I really don't feel comfortable kissing my wife in public."

"What about the wedding? Wasn't that in public? Also this isn't public, this is family-" Cid stopped, "Hey! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Oh, it was, um, a spur of the moment. We both couldn't take it and we just did it." Seifer lied as his eyes scanned the house.

"Oh I see, well kiss her!"

"Now, I really don't see why, we're married. Isn't Seifer's word enough?" Quistis challenged, "Seifer wouldn't lie, would he?"

Quistis turned and looked at Seifer, smiling wickedly.

"Of course not," Seifer forced a smile while looking angrily at Quistis, "But my _wife is right; shouldn't you take my word for it?"_

"I do."

"But then-"

"I just want to see two young ones do a little action. Plus I just bet with Edea the minute you kiss your wife you two will want some privacy." Cid smiled, holding up large sums of gil, "Don't let me lose my gil, Seifer. Kiss her!"

Seifer stared at his Uncle in shock, eyes blinking several times before reply, "A bet?"

"Yeah, now son, KISS HER!" Cid yelled in frustration, " This is the third or fourth time I said so, damn it!"

Seifer breathed in slowly before he turned to Quistis and grin. He slowly lowered he head down; a few strands of hair slowly fell to his face, his breath soon on Quistis. Breathing slowly, he finally pressed his lips to hers.

"WOO-HOO!" Cid voice rang out.

Seifer tongue started to play at Quistis bottom lip before she gasp, letting him enter her. Kissing her slowly, and heatedly, Quistis felt lost. Closing her eyes, she let herself drown in it. For once not feel..'Mixemo'. Suddenly Seifer pulled away from her. Quistis looked at him, tears she felt started to come. Breathing heavily, she shook her head and started running.

"Hey! You two are supposed to be heading toward the bedroom chambers TOGETHER!" Cid voice yelled.

_Shut the hell up old man._

Seifer looked at his Uncle and yelled in frustration, he fist slamming on the surface of a near by table. "Shit!"

Cid and Edea looked innocently confused at Seifer, "What's going on Seifer." Cid asked his tone serious.

"N-n-nothing, just experiencing marital problems."

"I got you."

"I-I think I'll go after her." Seifer said to himself rather than to his Uncle.

"Then to the bedroom." Cid smiled, "So I won't lose gil but gain some."

Seifer walked to Edea and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Enjoy your extra gil."

Seifer smiled and ran to where Quistis was.

"No! My gil!" Cid cried out as Edea laid out her hand for her money.

Quistis collapse on the ground as tears fell down her face.

_Why? Why? Why do I feel so confuse? I hate like this! God! I-I-I just want to run away. Away from all this turmoil, from Seifer. Aren't I supposed to hate him? I do. Yet I-I-I just like him. Ugh! Why! Damn._

Quistis started wiping the tears away hastily, she wouldn't be weak. Whether it was Mixemo or turmoil, WHATEVER! She would cry, not at a time like this. She had to be strong. She had to be strong so she could be with her family and friends. She had to be strong. To survive, that was her goal.

"To survive."

Quistis nodded confidently, "To survive." 

"Quistis?" A voice quietly interrupted her thoughts. Quistis sharply turned to find a worried Seifer looking at her.

"What do you want?" Quistis snapped as she wiped the remainders of the tears.

_To survive. To survive. To survive._

"Why'd you run out like that?" Seifer asked, walking slowly to Quistis.

"Just a little overwhelmed. Nothing big, so when are we leaving?" Quistis said hurriedly, getting ready to head back.

"Wait up, hold your horses little lady. Hold it. Okay, why were you overwhelmed."

"Why do you care? Damn!" Quistis yelled as she started to walk away. Seifer pulled her wrist, pulling her to him. Seifer pressed Quistis body to his and looked her in the eyes.

"Quistis."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Let go of me!" Quistis yelled as she tried to pull away. Seifer stopped and put his arm around her waist.

"Quistis!"

"Fine! You want to know? It's you! You and all this turmoil and emotions! I can't take it anymore! Then for you t kiss me like..like..like THAT! It's too much for me! Then you rape me! You expect me to be perfectly happy?! Think again! I tired of this! I'm tired!" Quistis gasped.

"Quistis."

"Let go of me!!" Quistis shrieked and pulled away from Seifer. Looking at him with bloodshot eyes she slapped him... again. This time she put all of her turmoil and frustration. After the moment was over, her hand stung from slapping him so hard.

"Quistis…"

"Stop saying my name! Just stop!" Quistis place her hands on her face and shook her head.

"I did _not rape you."_

"What?! How **_dare you say you did not rape me! How dare you! Did I want to go to bed with you ? Did I want to become your damned whore? Did I ask for you to take my virginity! Then it classifies as rape! You damn bastard! You just want to take everything from me! I won't let you!! I'll escape! Watch! I'll escape!!! Till then I'll survive!"_**

Seifer stared at her, his emerald eyes watching her. Quistis breathed in and out, heavily.

"You wanted it."

Quistis eyes widen, "Never."

_How dare you think that! I would never submit myself that low. I would never. _

"This isn't worth it, I'm going to go." Seifer shrugged as he walked away.

"Yes, run away. Of course it isn't worth it. You ask me what's wrong and I tell you and then you say it isn't worth it. I know something worthwhile, telling your Uncle the truth,"

Seifer froze and turned to Quistis, "Bitch!"

Quistis arched an eyebrow in questions, "What for?"

"For being…you."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it, I'm sorry. I will make it. Believe it or not, I will leave this place, then I will come back to spit on your grave. Mark my words, Almasy. Today signifies we are enemies. I will fight. I will go along with anything. Once I depart from you, I will seek my father and friends. You'll regret the day you took me."

Seifer chuckled softly, "We'll see darlin'..."

"You're right, we are."

Quistis turned and started walking, "I'll meet you at the front."

Seifer watched as Quistis walked away. This wasn't a normal female. This was an independent one. One that wouldn't take crap from anyone. How could he survive with a woman like her?

"Damn, how do I get myself into these kinds of things?" Seifer muttered and started trailing after Quistis.

When he came to the house he wished farewell to his Uncle.

"I'll see you again, Uncle Cid."

"Do visit again."

Seifer nodded and exited out the front door, to find Quistis already mounting the horse. Eyes far away.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go,"

Quistis nodded and signaled her horse to start running. Seifer mounted his and followed the wonder blonde before him.

~

Did you like this chapter? Is it good? Seriously? I dunno if it's good at all. I made this chapter about 10-14 pages. I dunno how much. Microsoft Word confuses me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing it with a lot of action pack drama. I'll start writing the next chapter right away. I got a plan, hopefully I'll remember. LOL. 

Later,

FloralBlackMoon.

CherryBerry: I'm glad you liked it. Of course Quistis is feisty! She's gotta be, you know?

Fujin: Wind Goddess: Thanx! I'm back again from a long break, I know. Quistis is fallin' for Seifer, isn't she? My site, oh my gosh, I'm so tired  and busy I haven't had the time to update it. I will when I have time. Probably around December because that's when I can have along and rested break. No, I haven't read the story. Which story is it? I will read it!  Writer's block is gone. Xu's alright? Thank you!

Megs: Thanx! I know it's a bit controversial, but hey I try, right? I hope you read and enjoyed this chapter.

Quistis88: Let's see if Seify feels the same way. I will keep up the work, hopefully it's good.

Sasha: Hey gurl. Well, does the chapter look lengthen to you. I couldn't get it out right away, but I did it longer just like you said. I hope it's long enough and ur happy. I tried to make this chapter good and long.  Thanx for the long review! LOL.

Konton: I wrote more. I hope you liked it.

M0nk3Y VvitH SvV0rD: I didn't take offense at all. I sometimes call people man to, female or male. It just a way to express…right? Hope you liked this chappy. ^_^/\

Cryo-chan: It's right now, right? Hey listen, you know that IM we've been chattin' on, well sumthin' happen to the IM SN so um, can you please tell me ur AOL IM SN please. If u don't want other ppl to go e-mail me at XoFloralChick13oX@yahoo.com okay? I wanna chat wit u, gurl!

Sunflower-chan: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad u like this story. I really try to exceed my writing abilities to make it enjoyable for the readers. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a lil rushed. LOL.

Dragon Princess Isis: I updated, I hope you like.

Aznchika: Yeah! I'm so glad u wanted to find my story! Yes! Yes! Yes! It fills me up to know ppl actually r reading and wantin' to read more. Sumtimes I think people lie, you know. I read back at my fics and ….

Aku-neko:  Glad ya love S/Q pairings. ^_^. Hoped u like this one.

Alonia Everclear: Iz dat ur real name? If so it's real pretty and if it's juz ur pen name still all the same pretty. Thank you, and I hope you like this story. ^_^.

That's all the reponses. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Again, Later.

FLB.


	7. Actions of Words

_The Unbeta-ed Chapter_

_Abducted Love_

****

**_By_**

****

FloralBlackMoon 

_" Love is loveliest when embalmed in tears."_

_In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.__   
__- - - János Arany_

_Love comes from blindness, friendship from knowledge.   
- - - Comte de Bussy-Rabutin_

Seifer watched as Quistis road without once talking to him. Several times he had tried to start a conversation, even to try to strike a conversation and she had shit them all down. Making them a open and close questions or statements. Finally the house came in site.

"Do you think Xu is still there?" Quistis asked finally as she stopped her horse and started to get off.

"Probably, yes, since she's involve with Nida and he and the others always go with me. Surprise they didn't follow me out there."

"I see." Quistis said as she walked to the door.

"Quistis."

"Yes?" Quistis sighed and looked at Seifer.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Quistis asked in ignorance, acting like she didn't know what Seifer was talking about.

"Quistis," Seifer said sternly, "You know what."

"Look, I don't know. You have nothing to be sorry for since you're not sorry. You actually accused me of wanting to go to bed with you. You actually kissed me, and I know you didn't mean to put that much emotions and passion into that. Maybe a good show for your Uncle, whatever, but Seifer you need to know something. I don't forgive that easily. Now, I'm going to go talk to Xu."

Quistis turned the doorknob and stepped in, looking at the place where Quistis stood. Shaking his head hand over face, he held back a sob threatening to come out. Now what was happening to _him_? He was actually going to cry over a female.

"Damn. That woman only brings confusion and unwanted feelings. I have to get rid of her."

Walking raggedly to the door, Seifer stepped into the house to be greeted with his partners looking at him, curious.

"Seifer, what's going on? That female just waltz right in, angry, gives us the damn cold shoulder and walked to talk to that other whore." Irvine informed.

"Something happened along the way, you get?" Seifer answered, walking to a chair; sitting down, "God damn that chika drives me god darn crazy."

"That's female for ya."

"I here ya." Seifer grumbled, taking out his cards, "Sometimes, I just—I mean, it's like—Xu but hotter, spicier.."

"Hey that's my mistress ya talkin' 'bout!" Nida jumped up. Seifer grinned lopsided, "Please remember, dear Nida, that I got first taste of her. Yee-haw!" Seifer laughed.

The men around then all laughed, as Nida turned red with anger, "Seifer, I warnin' ya!"

"Calm down, I'm over her. Dang, you a little obsessed, aren't ya Nida?" Seifer laughed while smirking, "Anyway, About Quistis, I don't know guys, she just aroused me. But I don't want to take advantage of her even if the sex was **_great_**, now let me tell ya, that girl is flexible. Wooh!"

"Ha-ha" Zell laughed as he took out some gil, "I bet you by the end of this year Seifer and Quistis are going to be wedded. I bet… let see 500,000 gils the money can go up but not down as time passes."

"What?!" Seifer yelled as a wager was made before him.

"I'm in, I bet in two months." Irvine declared,

"A month." Nida said. 

"Wha…" Seifer gaped in awe as he watched his friends pulled out 500,000 gils, "You guys are waging me in front of me!"

"Yup, and one of us is going to be mighty rich." Irvine commented, "Say, shouldn't you be checking up on that red fire of yours?"

"Nah, I've learned never mess with a female when they are **_that_** mad."

"Dang, what did you do?"

"Let me start, well we started riding to the my Uncle's house…"

                                                Quistis slammed her fist on the mattress, "I can't believe it! For one gracious moment I actually enjoyed being with him! I was _vulnerable_! I was _his_ and this all happen because of a lie! Then he comes and tells me I enjoyed jumping into bed with him, the little scoundrel! I'm confused, Xu, and I'm in.. ' Mixemo '. I just don't know what to do."

"Quistis," Xu smiled and place her arm reassuringly around Quistis's shoulder, "I think you'll falling for him, darlin'."

"What?" Quistis asked taken back," Falling for him? Xu, listen, I want to leave him. I want to run far, far, far away from him. With my family, I want to be away. I don't want to see his face. I plan to get away. That's one thing no one can doubt. I will make it, I will."

"I see," Xu said and pulled away from Quistis, "Then tell him."

"So he could laugh at my face? You do not know how many times I've tried to escape."

"Listen after the story you told me. How he kissed you, you've struck a cord. You've got the power now."

"I don't know, I wish I had the power."

"You do."

Quistis stretch as she yawned, "Darn, I'm darn dang it tired." 

"Well it is about ten through the night."

"Think I'll go to bed."

"You best do that."

Quistis sighed and walked limply to the bedroom, finally reaching it she fell onto the bed. __

_All these emotions, are weighing down on me. So much stress, Damn. I just wish I could go and sleep. Carry myself away from this damn world._

((Next Day))

Quistis groggily woke up; the world to her eyes a bit hazy. Yawning she turn to find a figure on the bed with her. Seifer. Quistis bit her lower lip, staring at the sleeping figure. Something about him was pulling her to him, something. Slowly, her fingers reached to his hair. Running her fingers through those rich golden locks.

_So soft._

Quistis dived another hand into Seifer's hair, slowly running and massaging Seifer's hair.

"Mmm…" Seifer moaned, his hands reach towards hers. Quistis pulled both hands away automatically and stared at Seifer's awaking form, nervously. Finally his sea green eyes started appearing.

"Was that you?" Seifer murmured sleepily,

"What?" Quistis asked, eyes flickering anywhere but Seifer

"Touching my head...it felt good."

Quistis arched an eyebrow, "Me touchin' your hair—I mean head?"

"You're the only person here." Seifer moaned, slowly waking up

"Imagination, plus you're not even fully awake!" Quistis countered. Quistis quickly got off the bed and walked to the corner of the room. Seifer stretch his arms and started rubbing his eyes, slowly his hazy emerald eyes became clear.

"I see."

"Yes, I know you see." Quistis smiled; slowly she started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to my friend, my _only_ friend in this darn place." Quistis sighed and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, she turned to the kitchen to find Xu and a Nida heavily kissing.

"Um, Ahem, excuse me." Quistis coughed, trying to catch the two's attention. No response. "Uh, Xu?"

"Mmm?" She moaned back, still kissing.

"Well, um, can we talk?"

"Mm-nn-mm"

"What? Darlin, you gonna have to speak, cause I ain't hearin' a word you said."

Xu hand pulled away from Nida and she waved Quistis off.

"Fine, I see, I'll go now."

Quistis slowly back up, shaking her head while smiling till she back up into a hard body. Turning she was face with Seifer, growling softy Quistis asked, "Well? What do ya want?"

"Nothing, just going to get somethin' to eat."

"Go right in." Quistis moved out of the way, snickering as Seifer walked into the kitchen.

"Nuh-uh, get the hell out! Oh God! Not in my God damn kitchen!" Seifer yelled, as he saw the two kissing.

"Seify, oh come on! Me and Nida are just trying to have fun!" Xu defended laughing.

_So that's the man's name. Nida, kinda weirdish._

"No Xu, you and Nida can go into the bedroom!"

"What's the fun in that?" Nida asked.

"That's it, no fun, now get out. I have to eat and I don't want to watch you two doing **_this_**. I want to keep my food in my stomach."  
  


Quistis covered her mouth, holding back her giggles. _Oh my God. This is all too funny._

"Oh come on Seify!

"Xu, Nida, GET OUT!"

"Seifer! Have a little fun. If you and Quistis was kissing in here and I came in I wouldn't mind."

"**THIS IS MY HOUSE!! **Plus, I would never do that." Seifer yelled. Quistis outburst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

_Oh my God. Oh my God._

"Hey, Seifer, you just made Quistis laugh! See when I tell you when you loose your temper you're funny?"

Seifer simply growled and walked out, "Don't even speak." Seifer stated as he passed by a laughing Quistis.

"Come on _Seifer_, let them have a little fun."

"This is a house full of insane people." Seifer muttered walking to the bedroom.

Quistis smiled brightly, turning to walk in the kitchen to be greeted with the familiar site, " Oh come on! Can't ya'll go do ya'll business in the bedroom?"

"No, we can't little missy, we comfortable r---ight here.."Nida smiled, pulling away from his heated kiss with Xu.

"That's right." Xu agreed.

Quistis grinned and walked out of the kitchen and walk to the living room. Sitting down on a near by rocking chair, she looked around her surroundings. The walls were pale yellow. There was a fireplace and several chairs. A round wooden table probably used for gambling. 

"This is a nice cozy home, ain't it?" Quistis whispered to her self, "But I miss _my_ home…"

"All right! Meeting time! " Seifer yelled out a few minutes later. Everyone in the household some started coming into the living room. All sitting one place or another, finally Seifer came.

"All right, guys. We're going to move out, today. Probably go into town and head toward my mother's house."

"Why?" Zell asked,

"I just got a message she's sick."

"…uh when?" Irvine arched an eyebrow, 

"In the middle of the night. When all of you were asleep, someone knock furiously on the door and it was a messenger from my step father."

Quistis stared at Seifer's face; a flash of pain came over his face.

_He cares for her very much._

"Come on, let's start getting ready. We have a long wait ahead of us. Bring your weapons and carry as much foods that the horses can carry. Quistis, Xu, please pack whatever you think you might need. It will probably take a week at the most, but I want all of us comfortable."

"Right." Xu and Quistis answered simultaneously.

Everyone got up and started getting their things ready. Quistis just got a few things, dresses she found in the closet and some food that she thought would satisfy her. Xu came into with one baggage bag.

"I thought you'd need more." Quistis smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just thought."

A few minutes later the men came in, all their things ready. 

"Alright, let's go to the horses." Seifer commanded, opening the door he went to the best horse and started securing his things. He turned to Quistis and signaled her to come to him. 

Sighing Quistis approached him, "What?"

"You're riding with me, get on."

"No," Quistis shook her head, " I won't go!"

"Do you want me to tie your legs again?" Seifer sighed tiredly, "Quistis, please, I have too much to worry about, okay?"

"Fine."

                        Selphie sat calmly, as she watched the men scheme. _We just have to get Quisie!_

"Oh come, ya'll? Don't tell me ya'll can't think somthin' up!?" Selphie asked, "We have to save Quisie before it's too late or it could be too late!"

"Selphie! We're trying as best as we can!" Squall yelled back, " We want to find Quistis, but we ain't know where to look to find her."

"Well, how 'bout the next time 'round us, that esthy place." Selphie suggested as she got up and sat next to a quiet Rinoa, "Rinny? You worried too, huh? We are all honie."

"I know, but Selphie, this is Quisie. Our best friend and to know that my friend is with that-that—**bastard" **Rinoa sputtered angrily, "I just can't take it, you get?"

"Rinny, Selfie, you gotta understand, we're angry too,. But we don't know where to look!"

"How 'bout we all of us go to all them towns and come back and if any towns has any leads on Almasy or Quistis, we follow the lead they set?" Rinoa suggested.

"That'll work. Definitely."

                                    Quistis looked all around her, all but rocks and dirt's. It's been about seven hours since they had departed from the Seifer's cabin. At one point she had been so bored that she had tried to strike up a conversation with Seifer, unexpectedly he didn't want to talk.

He must be really worried about his ma… 

Quistis eyes flicked up to see Seifer's expression, it seemed so distant; in thought. Smiling faintly Quistis looked ahead and finally night came.

"Alright guys, set up camp. Tomorrow we wake up right at dawn and head to Esther; we stay at that hotel for one night. The next five days or less should not be wasted, aright? "

"Yes, Seifer." The group chorused.

"Right…"Seifer whispered as he got off and helped Quistis off. He couldn't help but stare as the dressed rid up, exposing her long legs.

Wowie! That gal got some stuff! 

Seifer glanced away as Quistis glared at him, growling. "Sorry." Seifer mumbled.

After camp was set up, they all sat watching the flames. The two females talking among themselves, and the men also. Seifer was the only one not talking. Finding him self enticed with the flames, he thought of his mother.

What's wrong with her? Is there any type of problem? What disease was his mother falling ill to? God. My mother, my strong willed mother. It bet it was probably that Laguna. His damn step-father. 

"Damn, what can be the problem?" Seifer whispered to himself.

"Seifer…Are you okay?" Xu quiet voiced interrupted as she sat next to him, "..Are you crying?"

"Xu…" Seifer said, trying to hold back the tears and sob, "What's wrong with her? I've seen her; she seems so strong and healthy. Probably that damn bastard, Laguna."

"Seifer, she's getting old. More open to diseases, plus Laguna is too immature and playful to poison your mother so don't even go there."

"I once learned don't ever judge a person by their front."

"Seifer," Xu smiled, "Come on, I betcha that by the time we get there she'll be as healthy as a lion."

"I don't think so Xu, " Seifer got up, still staring at the fire; tears now coming down but not one sob, "I just don't think so."

Xu watched as Seifer walked away to his 'bed'

Seifer… 

Quistis then came up from behind Xu, "Xu? What's going on?"

"Quistis," Xu said stilling watching Seifer, "I think you shouldn't act like a bitch to Seifer during this trip to his mother, you get?"

Quistis looked at her confused, "Me a bitch? I'm simply trying to get my freedom, you know that."

"Yes, but you turn out like a bitch, sweetie."

Quistis narrowed her eyes and turn to Seifer, "My gosh, the man looks like he's gonna collapse any time."

"Yeah, come on, let's go get some sleep."

Quistis nodded and followed Xu still eye Seifer.

((Next Day))

Quistis gradually opened her eyes, looking around she found that everyone was already awake.

"Wha…?" Quistis murmured, getting up, "Ya'll been awake for how long?"

"For 'bout an hour, " Xu answered, gathering material on the floor, "You sure snore loud."

Quistis turned a deep scarlet red and turned around.

Did Seifer hear me? My gosh if he did--- 

"Quistis, gather your stuff, we gotta make sure we get to town early, you get?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Quistis got out of her 'bed' and started collecting her things. Glancing at Seifer, his moves seemed so far-off. His eyes looking but still phased, secluded.

"Seifer…."

Gosh! Why do I got feelings for him? My Gawd. The man practically raped me and here I am worry about him. 

"Are ya'll ready?" Seifer voice rang; everyone nodded in response and started walking to their horse. Quistis glanced at everyone else, why couldn't she ride with them. Perhaps Zell?

"Seifer, I wanna ride with Zell."

"What?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you, I was forced and now I want to ride with someone else."

"Whatever, do your own thang." Seifer replied surprisingly coldly. Quistis arched an eyebrow before walking to Zell.

"Zell, I'm gonna be ridin' with you. So move over partner," Quistis declared smiling.

"Wha? Seifer let you? By golly! Why'd he want you to ride with me?"

"He didn't, I did."

"Wha?"

"I don't want to ride with him. So I said let me ride with you, that is alright, right?" Quistis raised a taunting eyebrow.

"Y-Y-yes m'am."

"Okay then, move over."

Quistis slowly mounted the horse, soon Zell followed. Quistis smiled as Zell put his arm around her waist to reach toward the rope.

I have a feeling he's one to tease.

"Mmmm." Quistis moaned and settled into Zell, whose formed instantly when fidget.  "I could say in this position all day, how 'bout you Zelly?" Quistis cooed, smirking.

"Y-Y-yeah…Seifer! Can we get moving!!" Zell cried out, glancing around nervously.

"I mean with your manly form, and to be so close to you I just wanna---" Quistis continued teasing before being cut off.

"**SEIFER!! Can we _please_ go now!" **Zell yelled out, inching away from Quistis.

Seifer turned around annoyed to find an amused Quistis and a nervous Zell, giving him a pleading look. Seifer jumped off the horse and walked to Zell and Quistis horse.

"Okay, what the hell is goin' on here?"

"Why, nothing." Quistis blinked innocently.

"Zell?"

"Uh..Uh.."

"Have you brought me here for nothing?"

"Uh-uh.."

Seifer shook his head and walked away.

These people are going to kill me… 

Quistis lay on the floor on the seventh day, at night. Looking at the stars. Throughout the week had been a rough one. Between the fights that would break out between her and Seifer and the lack of food. There was even a time she had a fight with Xu. Everyone was in a bad mood. But Seifer had just informed them not a while ago they were close to the mother's house. By the next day, they should be there. 

Thank God.

Quistis through out the week had taken a great disliking to Seifer.

I want to get out more than ever. God! The fights, the moods, I just can't take it anymore. I want to see my Pa, my friends. Rinny, Selfie, Squall even. I even wanna see that man Pa wanted me to get married to.

Quistis put one hand over her mouth as tears started to come down. Little crystals glistening as they fell down Quistis pale cheeks. Ragged sobs escaped, her breathing uneven. Getting up she ran, she looked at the fire.

Why? 

Looking at all the sleeping forms, she was drawn to only one. Just looking at him, his face full of worry.

Would he care for me that way? Quistis! How foolish! This is his mother! 

Quistis lay back down; eyes on the stars silently humming a far-off tune…finally closing her eyes.

                                                Quistis hand moved up block the sunlight coming in. She and the rest had been awake for the past hour; collecting whatever things they had left. After she was done, she walked to Zell who was getting ready to get on his horse with a smirk.

"Hey Zelly, remember ladies first"

Zell looked at her with a pleading look, "Please Quistis sit with somebody else. The way you tease a fella…"

"Zell, I only do that because I like you." Quistis smiled and her finger brushed Zell's chin teasingly.

"Ya see? This is exactly what I mean!" Zell pointed out before sighing; defeated, "Get on."

Quistis smiled a cocky one and mounted the horse followed by Zell. Throughout the ride she had teased Zell, who had been nervous. Several times they had laughed so hard that everyone turned to look at them. Seifer would glare at them before turning back to what was at hand.

Finally they reached there.

Quistis stared in admiration as the absolutely large house came into view. Just beyond the house you could see endless acres of land. To the right you could see the crops and the stables.

"Is Seifer rich?" Quistis whispered to herself remembering Cid's house.

"Oh yeah." Zell answered, "The man is as rich as the King of England, I believe."

"Then why—"

"He move out? Didn't want to depend of what his mother and father built. Wanted to start from scratch, obviously that didn't happen. Then after that he just didn't want to stay home spending his money, to explore the world." Zell replied, gearing the horse to the direction the house was.

"My Gawd." Quistis once again gasp, "Lucky son of a gun."

Quistis watched as Seifer jumped off the horse. Then someone opened the front door, a handsome man that looked about his forties. Quistis eyes widen as Seifer attacked him, punching the man in the cheek.

"Where the hell is my mother?!" Seifer yelled. Quistis got off the horse and walked timidly to the Seifer watching the scenes.

"Seifer---"

"Laguna! Where is my god damn mother, I swear if anything happened to her---"

"She's fine!" Laguna step back, fixing his clothing, "Seifer she's really ill so I appreciate---"

"I don't give a fuck what you 'ppreciate okay?" Seifer then pushed Laguna, and waltz into the house.

Running over the man, Quistis bent down to see if he was okay, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah." The Laguna grumbled as he got up and walked limply to the house, Quistis stared at his retreating form.

"I'm going to follow him," Xu said as she walked into the house.

"I'm going to!" Quistis called out, running after the dark-haired lady.

Quistis followed Xu, looking around the house. The house was decorated with expensive material. The rungs were made of fur of a lion. The walls a rich brown, and the furniture looked so expensive.

"Ya know your way 'round here, don't ya?" Quistis commented, still looking around.

"Been here couple of times, think I'd know where to go,"

"Oh you and Seifer's past relationship."

"You could tell."

"Hell yes."

Xu smiled and turned, and stop at the door to find Seifer holding a blond woman hand, Laguna sitting at another corner of the room.

"Mama…" Seifer said in pain, "What's wrong with you?"

"Seifer…" the woman groaned in pain, "I feel as thought I'm going to leave soon…"

"No! No! You-you-you can't!"

"Seifer, this disease in me is killing me slowly…and painfully...ohh"

"Mama…please." Seifer cried opening but yet no sobs.

"Please don't cry sweetie." The woman smiled, "Besides I'm getting old."

"Ma, you're only forty."

"It's..my…time...to go." Seifer's mother manages to say between coughs, "Seifer, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"That if I do die this time, that you don't become bitter. Don't take anything for granted—"

"Ma, you're **_not_** going to die! You're not! "

"Seifer shut up and listen, I want you to think, think of what you got….oh….please Seifer.."

"Ma…" Seifer glanced away painfully…

"Promise me!" 

"Fine…yes…"

The woman smiled and patted Seifer's hand, "Good, now I'm a bit sleepy. Promise you're be there…if I wake up…"

"Ma! Stop it!"

The woman chuckled softly, "Go, let me rest."

Seifer got up, wiping the tears away.

Too much pain…too much fear…too much tears… 

Quistis and Xu watched the scene and quickly ran out of the doorway when Seifer turned around. Walking to the door, he grabbed Quistis wrist and started pulling her where he was going.

"...Seifer? Huh? Let go of me!" Quistis struggled to get away, but the grip only tightens. Fear raced through her heart as she saw in his green eyes cold lust.

Oh no! No! Don't make me hate you! No! 

Finally they reached a door, Seifer opened it and threw Quistis on the bed, walking to her pulled her face and kissed her hard. The kiss was emotionless, nothing but lust consumed it. Quistis felt disgusted and tried to pull away as Seifer reached toward her skirt…

                                                Quistis stared at the sheet, eyes full of raw anger and hate. Her clothes lay in tatters on the floor. Seifer had ruthlessly fucked her. No emotions, no softness, caring…nothing. She had held back the tears and when he had left to go to his mother she let them out.

I hope his mother dies so then he could feel pain… 

Quistis swung her legs over the bed and walked to her clothing, they weren't that bad. She could wear them till she found Xu and then wear another clothing. Quistis put on her clothing slowly, they smelled of him, she probably smelled of him.

Disgusting… 

She walked out the door, walking down the hallway. The maids would look at her, eyes wide she would glare at them and they would turn away.

Damn servants… 

Finally she found Xu conversing with Zell in one of the living rooms.

"Xu…can we talk?" Quistis asked, eyes empty, voice unemotional. 

"Quistis! What happened to you?" Xu jumped up.

Zell looked at her, shaking his head he walked out of the room.

"Seifer is what happened, " Quistis replied bitterly, "Can I borrow some of your clothes?  
  


"Of course, darlin', follow me." 

Xu walked hurriedly to the guest room where she put her clothing, 

"Wouldn't you want to take a bath?"

"I should, shouldn't I? I reek of his scent."

"Fine, call the servants to prepare the bath."

Xu arched an eyebrow, "Do I look like a servant to you? First off we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"What else is there to say? The man raped me."

"Quistis, I think you need calm down and see why Seifer did it---"

"No Xu," Quistis shook her head, "No."

"Quistis! Listen! He's hurting! He's mother could be possibly dieing! You are his only escape, you have to understand."

"Then why couldn't he go to you?" Quistis spat.

Xu eyes widen with surprise, "Quistis…"

"Xu…"Quistis said, tone changing, "I think I was starting to care for him and then he did this…."

Quistis turned away, she couldn't look at Xu, " I can't, I just can't."

Xu smiled faintly and punched Quistis shoulder playfully, "Why don't you get ready to take your bath?

Quistis nodded and started peeling off her clothing while Xu called the servants to prepare the bath.

                                    Xu marched angrily to the room where she knew she would find Seifer. When they were having an affair he would always go into this room to think. Finally she found him here, walking up to him, she slapped him.

Seifer backed up, eyes dangerously narrowed, "Why the hell did you do that for?" he growled….

"What the hell were you thinking when you did that to Quistis? Are you really that sex-crazed?!" Xu gasped in fury.

"Xu, that's none of ---"

"Like hell it's my business! Seifer, I know you're hurting but to hurt someone else to just to make you feel good---"

"I did not do it for that reason!"

"Oh? Then why'd you do it?"

"…."

"I thought so. Seifer, you're going to regret this night. By the power in me I will make you regret what you did to Quistis."

Seifer laughed viscously, " Just how do you plan to do that?"

Xu smirked, "You'll see."

Xu backed up and walked out of the room.

Quistis glanced at the bed to find new clothing on it. Smiling as she silently thanked you she put it on. Putting on some shoes, she walked out.

Walking to the stables where the horses where, Quistis got one out and mounted it.

"Yah!"

Quistis galloped through the night, till she found another person on the horse. The horse was heading toward her. She started backing up when she saw it was Seifer.

"Seifer." Quistis said coldly as he approached her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Riding."

"Quistis."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk to me, you bastard!"

"You little bitch, you better watch your mouth."

"Or what? You rape me? You've already done that."

"Quistis."

"Damn you! You take me and you fuck me up! I might even be pregnant with your cursed baby! I hate you! I wish I could just go! I hope your mother dies, and she dies painful death and you'll there to watch."

Seifer glared at Quistis, is eyes full of unleashed anger. Slowly, his fury rose. All of the confustion, pain and then for her to say this…

"So you want to get out, huh?!" Seifer snapped. Getting off the horse, he mounted hers.

"Get the hell off!"

Taking control of the horse, he started gearing the horse."

"W-w-where are we going."

"Shut up."

Finally a town came in site.

He's—He's not going to actually--- 

Riding through the town, the people ran off the street like as the horse gallop, not caring who was in the way. Seifer than stopped the horse.

"Get off."

"Wha.."

"I. Said. Get. Off!" Seifer screamed in rage and shove Quistis off the horse.

"Now you got your freedom, go." Seifer spatted and galloped away leaving a stunned Quistis behind.

~

A/N: I wasn't kidding last chapter when I say the chapters were going to be long.  I can't believe I wrote this all in one day. Well folks, I have to say the end is coming near. Seriously.. The faithful readers be ready for a shocking ending! Becuz when u read it, it'll blow yo mind! Seriously! I hoped you liked this chapter. I know the ending seemed a bit rushed, was it?

I dunno.

This chapter is about 14-19 pages. Woah…

Responses:

MiSsDeViL: I updated, wooh. Too bad this isn't a beta-ed chapter.

Sasha : Oh, DEFINITELY! Of course Seify is going to get Mixemo! Definitely! I'll add a bit more since you asked, too. Uh-uh, I don't think you can see how this will end. You'll be shocked.

Angelwhispher : [says in a snotty voice] I know, I know, this is so funny. LOL! I am JOKING! I decided a little too late that this could be a romance/humor fic. I had so many chances to, but I was too damn dumb to realize that.  I really glad you liked it!

Apothesis-Hisoka: I keep writing, you keep reading!

Renegade Seraph: Ah, we'll see how long Quisty can last. Maybe longer, maybe shorter; [grins] read on to find out.

Dragon Princess Isis: I try, I try. I hope this chapter made you more interested than ever!

Sugarpea: I hope you liked this chappy. I tried. I think this is my best chapter yet!

Megs: [grins] Yes, the wonders of mixemo! I know! I took such a long time and I am so sorry!! I try to stay IC, sometimes I don't think I achieve that.

Quistis88:  Glad ya like the term. ^_^. I tried to make the betting Cid as humorous as possible.  I'm start writing more as soon as I post this chapter.

Well not that much reviews, but at least people did. Therefore I am eternally grateful!

Oh and note, if any one of you want to be e-mailed (from my e-mail address) about updates for this story, please leave a review or e-mail. I'll add you!!

Thank you for reading.

FBM - Vanessa__


	8. I Love You Then I Hate You

__

A b d u c t e d L o v e

**B y**

**F l o r a l B l ac k M o o n**

_" What is first love worth, except to prepare for a second? / What does second love bring? Only regret for the first."_

_" Love is loveliest when embalmed in tears."_

_Never judge someone by who he's in love with; judge him by his friends. People fall in love with the most appalling people.   
- - - Cynthia Heimel_

_It is the special quality of love not to be able to remain stationary, to be obliged to increase under pain of diminishing.   
- - - Andre Gide_

HR

Seifer rode nervously back to his mother's house, thinking. Had he done the right thing? Was he right to just abandon her like that? But, he did give her what she wanted…Her freedom back.

Right?

Right?

"Damn, this girl still has me thinkin' after I'm rid of her." Seifer muttered, suddenly feeling dread deep within his core as he saw his mother's house approaching.

_Xu and the others are going to kill me, literally. Gosh, what as I thinking? Am I really that…. dumb?_

Seifer slowly rode the horse to the stables. Getting off the horse, Seifer couldn't deny the feeling of fear. What did he fear about? He was sure that everyone would be a bit upset but nothing to cry over, right? After putting the horse in the stall, Seifer walked slowly to the house.

Xu will not be pleased. She has gotten closer to Quistis then any of us. Plus she just threatens me about an hour ago.

Seifer breathed in and out as he walked up the stairs and entered the house. Seifer glanced around himself; he didn't want anyone to know about he just did. Well, not right away.

Finally he found the room where his mother was, she was sitting up, playing cards with Laguna. Growling in annoyance, he leaned against the wall and watched quietly at the scene.

That idiot seems to make Ma happy. But I just don't know.

"Laguna! You're cheating! Lyin' bastard!" Seifer's mother laughed. Laguna grinned and shrugged, " I Know, Kelia, my sweet beautiful wife. Now how 'bout we just forget that little detail eh?"

"Laguna! Yeah right!"

"Yeah, but I can't play cards Kelia, so you have to let me cheat."

Seifer smiled faintly as his mother bust out into laughter.

The only thing he's good for is that he makes her laugh…Ma.

Seifer turned his eyes away from his mother; in the corner of his eyes he saw Xu was heading his way, 

My God! She's comin' my way!

Seifer got off the wall and entered the room before Xu came to him, "Ma, Laguna, may I play?"

Seifer's Mother looked at Seifer; shock. "You want to play with me?"

Seifer arched a eyebrow playfully, "Yeah, Ma."

"With Laguna?" The blond woman looked at her son, while giving Laguna a shocked look.

"Yeah with me?" Laguna asked, stunned.

"Yes, I feel like I should try and—and—"

"And?" Kelia and Laguna asked.

"I-I- I want to get to know Laguna."

Goddamn! I can't believe I just said that! What a damn lie! But if it can buy me some time before the others find out…

"Seifer, "Kelia began, "If I am dieing, I pray to the Lord above that you ain't doin' this just to please me."

Seifer forced a toothy grinned and looked away, "Why would you say that?"

"I knew it!" Kelia exclaimed, "Damn it, Seify! Get out!"

"Ma—"

"Get out!"

"Ma please"

"Seifer…**get out!"**

Seifer growled, feeling frustrated. 

Why?Damn, there's Xu waiting for me.

Seifer shot his mother a look before walking out of the room to be cornered right away by Xu.

"Seifer, where's Quistis?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've been lookin' for her everywhere. Maybe she decided to flee because of earlier." Xu spat with venom dripping from her voice.

Seifer narrowed his eyes, "You know, you don't have to be here. You're royally getting me angry, missy."

Xu countered bravely by stepping forward, "I don't care."

Seifer clutched his fist by his sides, refraining from striking Xu.

**Never hit females. Never hit females. Never hit females. Never hit females. Never hit females…**

Xu shook her head and rubbed her temples, "Seifer, I'm not here to argue. Where is Quistis?"

"I-I" Seifer stuttered, nervous under Xu inquiring gaze.

"I what?"

"Xu, I-I," Seifer sighed, he was getting tired of this quickly, "I left her."

Xu stepped back a few steps; her eyes wide in pure shock, "Excuse me? Please define."

Seifer turned and gave his back to Xu before leaning on the wall, "Earlier I had gone out for a ride, and I found Quistis not too long. Angry words were exchange, and then she said something to me that hit me, that hit a core."

Xu turned her face away before sighing, "What'd she say?"

"That my mother dies so I can feel real pain." Seifer said, tears on the brink of falling.

"What?" Xu yelled; bewildered, "She actually told you that?!"

"Yeah."

"And-And—what did you do? Did—"

"I fell into a rage, Xu. So I got on her horse and took her to a near by town---"

"You left her there…" Xu finished up, "You left her there…"

"Xu, you gotta understand! I was furious. I mean she just told me that she wished my mother died."

"And you just raped her!" Xu shot back, "To think I actually tried to defend you. Thank God she stopped me."

"Xu…"

"Seifer! You left her in that town! Wherever it is! She's alone and defenseless! She without money and with only one set of clothing! Bastard!" Xu yelled before slapping Seifer.

Seifer cringed at the familiar stinging pain, "I've been getting slapped a lot lately." 

"Well you've been a damn bastard lately!" Xu screamed in frustration, "Tell me Seifer! Tell me! What if she's dead, already? Huh?"

"That's not possible. I just left her about an hour ago."

"Yeah, alone in a foreign town I must add." Xu commented with sarcasm very evident.

"Hey!" Seifer yelled, getting angrier, "She wanted it! She wanted her freedom and now she haves it! Why are you angry with me?"

"Why am I angry with you? Why am I angry with you?" Xu repeated, "Seifer! Of course she wanted her freedom, but she wanted to be left at her town! You abandon her and you're the one who took her! Stupid! You left her alone and if she tried to attempt to go back to her town, she'll be dead before she reaches it and it'll be your fault! I hope you're proud and happy!"

"So? Then I'll be rid of her. I'll bet I be doing everyone a favor."

"Yeah, definitely. Now everyone has to kill you! Thank you for the favor us giving us a reason!" 

Seifer turned away from Xu, "Look Xu—"

"You know what, Seifer? Whatever, but you better tell the others. They won't be pretty happily, especially Zell since he and Quistis had gotten close over the time of coming here, neh? Feh, I even thought they had a chance of actually getting married, have a few children. They could live in a big house, and Quistis would be the best wife and Zell the best hus—"

"Shut up!!" Seifer outburst, "Don't say that, Xu. Don't ever say that!"

"Jealous?" Xu raised a cocky eyebrow, "Why should you be? You got a first taste." Xu spat angrily.

"Get away from me, Xu, I'm not kidding around."

"Gladly."

Bitch.

~

Quistis got up slowly, watching Seifer's retreating form.

Bastard…The damn Bastard.

Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, she looked around her. People were walking toward her.

Probably to see if I am all right. 

"Ma'm, are you fine? Ma'm?" A older man asked her, as he held out his hand. Quistis smiled sweetly at him before taking his hands.

"Yes, thank you."

"What just happened here?"

Quistis smiled nervously and brushed her skirt off, "Why nothing. Just that I-I need a ride to this town and I happened to find that nice young man—" Quistis pointed to where Seifer gallop away, eyes narrowing in annoyance; slightly, "who offered to take me here and I plan to find a map or so to get to my home town."

The man arched an eyebrow, "Really? And he treated you like that? Young men these days. Amazing. What time do you happen to come from?"

"Balamwest."

"Wow-wee! You're a bit far but if I think if you got a few supplies you could be there in about…two weeks."

"What?! Two weeks? Damn! Would there but be towns along the way?"

"Of course! You could just buy a few things and then survive with that till you reach the next one and keep doing that. If you were to do that, I would say about three weeks then."

"Yeah, but one problem, I don't have any money." Quistis smiled sheepishly, "But I really want to go home, my Pa is probably real worried."

The man smiled, "Well, I like ya. Because I do, I'll supply you with a few goods and some gil."

Quistis eyes widen in astonishment, "Really? Will you? Thank you! Thank you!" Quistis hugged the man, arms tightening.

I'll be home before I know it!

"Now follow me to my store." The man smiled as he walked to a store, which had a sign on it that read "Itemweap."

"Itemweap?" Quistis asked as she followed the man.

"Items/Weapons."

"Very unique." Quistis commented.

"Thank you, now my name is Rajin, come back to my store sometimes, will ya?"

"Most certainly, Rajin."

~

Seifer looked at his mother sleeping form, she looked so healthy and peaceful.

How long? How long till she's gone?

Getting up, he let his fingers brush his mothers cheek. "I love you, Ma."

The woman's blue eyes started appearing through her pale eyelids, "Something is disturbing you, my son."

Seifer smiled and bend down on the floor once more, "I'm just worried about you," Seifer kissed his mother's forehead affectingly, "That's all."

"Son. I'm okay now, I believe."

"What? How can you say that."

"I don't know, I just feel as if a cloud has gone up. I had trouble breathing but now I can breath in so clearly."

"Ma, what did you have?" Seifer asked,

Kelia looked away from her son, perhaps now. "Son, if I tell you please do not go into a rampage or go and try to hurt Laguna."

"Ma…"

"I mean it." Kelia said sternly, "I will not tolerate your temper in my house in my presence, understand?"

Seifer growled softly before playfully crossing his arms in a boyish style, "Yes, mama." He replied in a gruff voice.

Kelia smiled and kissed her son's head, "I had pneumonia…" She whispered quietly.

Seifer pulled sharply away from his mother and stared at her, "You…you…you…**pneumonia**?"

"Yes, now Seifer."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Seifer exploded, " I had the right to know! You're my mother! No one had any right to hide this from this from me like they did. I bet it was that Laguna idea, huh? Why I oughta kiss his as---"

"Seifer! Do not use that kind of language when I'm in this room."

"Ma! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this! This! I knew you would do this whole scene and then go kill off Laguna and baby me, your mother, Seifer, I couldn't stand to think the kind of shit I would take. So I decided not to tell you."

"How did you recover so quickly?"

"I've had it for about a month now. We decided to send a messenger about two weeks ago."

"You tell me then, now, what?" Seifer slapped his forehead before sighing, "I guess all that matter is that you're happy and healthy."

"I have to thank Laguna."

"Why?" Seifer growled,

"Because he was my doctor."

"Ma! I did not need to know that!"

"Seifer! I did not mean it like that! Nasty, sick son of mines, but that does give me a idea---"

"Ma!"

Kelia chuckled before continuing, "He made me laugh. He made me feel so good and plus with all the care and love I've been receiving and plus the best doctor in the land and the thought of leaving you without seeing any of my grandchildren it just gave me the will to survive."

"Wow."

"Yes, I know." Kelia sighed before patting on her bed, signaling Seifer to sit next to her, "Come on son."

Dave blushed as he sat next to his mother as she put her arms around his shoulders…or tried to, "Stay the night with me, son, before you leave tomorrow."

"Leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, me and Laguna want some private time and we are not going to get it with you around."

"Ma, I just came about a day ago!"

"I know and I don't want to see you anymore." Kelia joked.

"Fine, but don't expect to come when Laguna is sick."

"I don't. Now go to sleep."

_~_

Selphie stared as she saw everyone give information they had gathered, but she had gathered the most important one.

"Ahem, excuse me," Selphie smiled before everyone like at her, "I think I've found the most valuable information about the search for Quisty."

Rinoa arched and eyebrow, "What did you learn Selfie?"

"Yes, please tell us." Everyone in the room agreed.

"It happened that I went to the town Topling and I had gone around asking people if they had seen a beautiful blond woman along with a handsome but rude blond man. It turns out a good number of them found a blond woman abandon by a blond man, which both looked very like Almasy and Quistis and it turns out Quistis was there about a day ago and is set out to come here and this all told by a man name Rajin. He also said come by his store."

Every in the room exploded in happiness, they were on a lead, "Yes! Oh Yes!"

Selphie smiled and then looked at Quistis father.

Now's the chance.

Selphie walked up to Mr. Beckop, "Um, Mr. Beckop, can I please talk to you?"

"Yes, Selphie, what is it?"

"Well, I've been having this question in my head since Quistis disappearance but I want to know, why were you and Almasy having a shoot-out?"

Mr. Beckop sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, "Selphie, you're the first to ask me that and I will answer. Pride. I was out of town for about a day to get some supplies that aren't find here which were metals to the weapon a whip; which I was making for Quistis birthday and I found Almasy and a few other males conversing about who's better than who. Who could gun better, you know, male things. So I decided to get into the conversation. Almasy had become cocky and challenged me and I accepted, if I had knew…."

"Wow."

"Yes I know,"

"You're an idiot." Selphie said in wonder, "But such a typical male."

~

Seifer secured his saddle while watching everyone. A few hours ago he had confessed what he had done. When he had told every looked at him with shock. Then the look on Zell's face, the disbelief and then the shock and then the anger. It made Seifer realize just how close they were.

Perhaps what Xu said was right… 

Getting on the horse he turned and smiled at his mother who was leaning on Laguna and waving.

"Bye Seify!" She waved cheerfully. Seifer waved back and turned to his partners, "Let's go."

Nida and Irvine nodded as Xu and Zell shot him angry looks. Shaking his head, "Yah!"

When will I ever learn? 

_~_

Quistis rubbed her back as she walked tiredly under the hot sun. Glancing at her map she noticed she was about five miles away.

I'm going to die of this heat before I reached that town.

Opening her bag she got out her water and took a large gulp, sighing contently she put it back in bag. It had been two nights since Seifer had left her. Rajin has supplied her with more than enough supplies. 

I will always thank that man.

Looking around she found a large try just about a few yards to her right. Sighing she ran tiredly to the tree.

Finally! Shade from the blazing, scorching, terrorizing hot sun.

Sitting under the shad she slid down and looked up, there where apples. Red, ripe, delicious, beautiful apples! Getting up hurriedly, Quistis start climbing the tree till she was a few inches from a huge apple. Stretching her whole body she finally grasp the apple then fell.

"Ow!"

Getting up, she dust her self off and look at her apple.

The prize.

Ravishing the apple right away, Quistis enjoyed herself. Eating the juice of this fruit. After she was done, Quistis laid under the tree.

I'm so tired. I need sleep.

Quistis eyes slowly droop before her body went limp.

~

Seifer sighed as he heard everyone talk between himself or herself. How long would they stay angry at him? Didn't they realize that he had given her exactly what she wanted? No, they were too blind to.

_Damn, it's hot._

Seifer wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Seifer! Seifer! Look! To the right!" Irvine voice rang. Seifer turned his head to the right, there laid a blond woman sleeping.

Quistis? 

"Alright, everyone, let's go see what's wrong with her."

Not waiting for anyone to respond he brought his horse over the woman. Getting off, he turned the woman over.

Quistis.

"It's Quistis."

Xu gasped and quickly got off the horse, pushing Seifer she held on to Quistis.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod."

"Xu, it's alright, she's sleeping."

"What? How can you tell?"

"Look at her."

Xu looked at Quistis to find her smiling and breathing.

"She is."

Seifer stared at Quistis before announcing, "I'm bringing her back."

"Huh?" Zell asked, "Repeat."

"When she wakes up, I'm taking her home…where she belongs."

"You should." Xu said.

"No! Then no one will win the bet!" Nida exclaimed. 

Seifer smiled, "Exactly. Now till then, I'll stay with her till she gets up. You guys go ahead and head back in the same route. I should catch up soon."

"Are you sure, Seifer?"

"Yes."

Xu kissed Quistis on the cheek before leaving, "Take good care of her Almasy."

Seifer nodded and started getting comfortable, "Now get."

Seifer watched as the group walked away from him and Quistis.

Am I doing the right thing? Am I? 

As time passed by Seifer looked at his horse as it walked around eating the grass till he heard a slight groan from the person next to him.

Slowly Quistis opened her eyes, staring first at Seifer then pulled away sharply.

"Wha? How? Seifer!"

"How are you doing, darlin'?"

"Seifer! How are you here? Where's the others?"

"Well we're heading back home and we saw you here and we decided I stay here and watch after you."

"They did? Did you tell them what you did to me?"

"Yes, but I'm here for one reason. To grant your freedom."

"You've done that already." Quistis remarked sarcastically.

"No, Quistis, I'm taking you back home."

Quistis stared at Seifer, "You're---you're taking me home?"

"Yes, back to Balamwest."

"Really? But that's in about two weeks! How?…"

"I know a short cut and I have a horse….Quistis, I want to apologize."

"Seifer, how can you? You've taken something I can never get back. Then you leave me alone. No food, nothing. I should be angry now, but I'm not because I'm getting some I've wanted for so long. So before either of us can get mad, just…just…let's just go."

Seifer nodded and pointed to his horse. Quistis walked to the horse and mounted it, following Seifer.

"What's this short cut of yours?"

"It's a short cut that can get you there in a day."

"How?"

"I've roamed this land, I know."

Quistis nodded and looked ahead as Seifer told the horse to start running.__

~

Quistis smiled as the breath caught in her throat as she saw her town.

Again…in so many weeks, days… 

Tears now coming down she ran to where her house was. Finding the door opened and barged in and to find all of her friends in her living room.

Silence…

Quistis gasp and busted out into tears, everyone got and ran to her. Quistis felt loved, the kisses the warm words. She had missed them all and took them for granted.

Thank you Lord.

Quistis now lay in bed as she remembered the day's events, but now she was focusing on one. The most special one…

*((Flashback))*

"We're here." Seifer smiled as Balamwest came in site.

Quistis turned and smiled at Seifer, "Thank you…"

Getting off the horse she walked slowly on the ground, hearing Seifer get off also.

"Quistis."

Quistis turned and smiled at Seifer, suddenly just seeing her home she didn't feel any anger or hatred toward Seifer. Running to him, she cried to his chest.

"I'm home! I'm home."

"I know. Quistis, I'm sorry I took you from here, I'm so sorry!"

Quistis looked up, "No, I thank you. Now I know what I took for granted. Now I also experienced emotions, pleasure I've never felt before."

Seifer smiled and looked away, "I'm going to miss you and your constant rants."

"I'll miss you too and your pride." Quistis cried. Before she could think Seifer pulled her into a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Quistis let him enter her, explore her. She would let loose for once. She was his now. Pulling away, he smiled.

"I'll always miss you…_and love you._" Seifer whispered the last part so Quistis wouldn't hear.

Quistis smiled, "Tell Xu and Zell, I'll miss them. Tell Irvine and Nida I wish them luck. And you Seifer, I wish you the best and I'll miss you. You've changed me for the best I now see."

Nodding Seifer got on the horse, nodding, "Good bye Quistis.." Turning away as he rode away from Quistis.

"I'll miss you Seifer…those emotions I felt…who knew I would feel love. Love towards you, even after all the hell you put me through. Something, something deep inside me is making me feel things for you. It was those times when you were nice. When we were honest. Then those pure seven days while we were heading towards your Ma. I fell for you. But I hate you. I hate for the times you did those things to me. But I love you. Hear me? I hate you…then I love you."

[]TBC

~

A/N: Now I know some people are thinking. Oh My God, this gurl ws fuckin' raped and abused and here she is loving him. Silly person. You obviously don't know the way I think. Oh no my dear reader, this is **_not_** a fluffy romance. I will not beak all of the rules for love. Heh heh. Much more evilness lurking. Hahaa! Read on to find out. Don't be discouraged because of the ending. Don't.  Anyway, I'm sorry for practically dragging this chapter out. Boring I know. But this chapter explains why the duol happened in the first place, you see Seifer's jealously when Xu was talkin' 'bout Quistis and Zell.  This chapter was the Alpha of the Omega. Haha! Thank you for the reviews! Oh and I realize toward the ending started sucking, I was getting pretty sleepy and my writing skills tend to slack when I'm sleeping and I knew I was almost done with this chapter so I was kinda rushin'

Responses:

Mystic_Moon_Empress: Yes, very different. I know.

SiLvEr-iChiGo-dUsT : Seifer just a rude man! LOL! But I hoped you like Seify in this chappy. Try to make him sensitive but out Seify.

Sasha: In this chapter Seify was feeling a bit Mixemo, not a  whole lot but a bit. Next chapter will be a killer. Also he didn't know he was feeling Mixemo. So…doesn't really count, eh? But don't worry he'll know. R u more lost now? Lol. Oh and welcome for the speedy chappy!

Megs: Uh-huh! Seifer got a bad temper! Lol. I can't promise you that, if anything does happen please expect a bang after it. Hahahaha! Lol. I'll try and update next Saturday.

Renegade Seraph: Seify is just mean! I love your story! I love it! I mean with Squall hiding and everything…YOU HAVE TO UPDATE SOON!

Fujin: Wind Goddess: Your story is sooo long but it's soooo good. I mean the emotional conflict and situation so real and I was hooked! You just HAVE to update soon! Hope you like this chappy!

Sugarpea: Here it is! I hoped you like!

baby_gurl_chika: for real? I tried, fo sho. Have to make it tight for all my peeps, you feel me? Heres the chappy! Enjoy!

Dragon Princess Isis: Liked this chappy?

Apothesis-Hisoka: I think this is much more better freedom! LOL. But how will it turn out? That's the surprise.

Quistis88: Of course they can't be happy! It's unreal! Glad you find it funny!

For those you didn't review I still thank you for reading! Those who did review, thank you. Thank you everyone, I wouldn't have continue if it wasn't for you guys.

Thank you!

FBM


	9. Floral's Note

Monday, November 25, 2002 Floral's Question and Thank You's 

****

Hello Dear Readers, I know you guys were expecting a new Chapter, but that's not until Saturday, hopefully. Anyway, I was debating over the ending of the story. Do I either do the big bang surprise that I have been bragging about or do a regular ending?

Big Bang Ending:

There won't be a lot of romance, really. Just a bit of realization, going into the Characters feelings and deep thoughts. Not much of a romance. Few kisses here and there. **Maybe** no happy ending at all, but the happy ending is left to your imagination. Just a very big surprise ending. Kinda not normal, unpredictable and a little super-natural.  Totally not real life.  But will leave you starin' at the screen. You'll be thinking, "OH MY GOD!" "SO UNREAL BUT GOOD!" Okay, okay, okay there will be romance. Only cause I like you guys a lot.

Regular Ending:

I break all of common sense rules just to make a happy ending. Lots ol' romance. Very happy and all romance readers will be very happy. Probably a lot of lovy thoughts about each other. Maybe a lil bump in a night. [ wink wink ] Make you guys sigh and think… "That was soooo beautiful."

I refuse to post Alternate chapters. I've already started working on both endings. I haven't done the chapters to reach the endings. But the ending chapters. Now if the majority wins and I post whatever and you don't like it, give me a e-mail or review and I'll personally send you the other ending.  The only Alternate ending I will do is a lemon chapter. And I will only post Alternate chapters for the lemon for one of the choices. I won't say what. Please keep in mind if I become too lazy I'll probably stop working on the losing ending.

Please remember what ever you choose will change Chapter Ten bigger than you can ever imagine.

Please also remember I do write for myself, but being an author means you have to please the readers. They _are_ your audience. You should respect their opinion. So since we are working on a system where you type a chapter once at a time and post it I decided to do this. If I were only writing for myself I would never post the stories. There comes a gift of confidence when a reader congratulate your writing skills and because you guys have given me so much confidence even with the most terrible first chapter. I just had to include you guys. But people, who have something against it, remember I do write for myself, but I have to thank the people who gave me more confidence that I have now. I have more confidence now then I ever had when I first started. Doesn't mean I didn't any, it just grew. I'm not overconfident because I do have those few selected reviewers and e-mails.

You don't have to vote, it's optional. If I see it's a tie or no one really wants to choose I will go by the ending I wanted to go by at first. 

Thank you for reading and all the confidence you guys have given me. You will never know how much I thank you.

FBM- Vanessa.

FF.NET, MM.ORG, FD.NET,EF.NET and many other sites that have accepted my stories. All of your e-mails and reviews have helped me.


	10. I'm Intoxiated With You

Abducted Love 

**By**

**FBM**

"A broken heart is a monument to love that will never die; fulfillment is a monument to love that is already on its deathbed."

****

"Love that is cleansed by tears shall eternally remain pure and beautiful."

Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.   
- - - George Eliot

**Chapter Nine - I'm Intoxicated With You**

Quistis splashed some cold water on her face and sighed in relief. 

Clean cool, refreshing water. Heaven.

Quistis got up and took a towel near her and wiped her face, putting it back, she walked to the kitchen. Finding her father there, she skipped to him whole heartily and kissed his cheeks.

"Mornin' Big Daddy."

"Mornin' Suga."

Quistis smiled as she took her place next to him, "Did you sleep well, Papa?"

"Yes, now that my pumpkin is home how could I not?"

Quistis blushed as she giggled and turned away, "Daddy, you still know how to make a girly embarrassed!"

Quistis looked down as her father's finger brushed her cheeks, 

"I love you Quislie, you know that. When you were taken—"

"Pa, let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Quislie, I want to know what happened when you were with Almasy."

Quistis pulled away from her father; biting her lower lips nervously.

"Nothing Daddy, he had---had locked me in a room for days. He and his friends would go in and go out."

Quistis gripped her skirt as she saw tears start to surface her father's eye,

All these lies.

"H-how'd you escaped?"  
  


"I-I-I…" Quistis stuttered, "I-I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Too painful." Quistis murmured, "Memories too painful."

"Speak up, darlin', can't hear a word you sayin'" Her father looked at her. Quistis gritted her teeth while clutching her dress even harder before getting up, knocking the chair.

"**I SAID TOO PAINFUL! ****TOO PAINFUL****!!"** Quistis cried; tears trailing down her redden face, "Pa, I-I-I need to go tend my duties, excuse me."

Quistis wiped her face with her arm before storming out of the house, suppressed sobs following her. Her father slowly got up and stared at where his daughter had fled.

"What the hell happened when she was with him? He couldn't have…"

Quistis ran across the street and went to the door of her business. Grabbing the keys in her pocket she open the door and ran in side, slamming the door behind her.

Walking slowly, she looked around her surroundings.

This is what I wanted, right? This is what I was fighting for, wasn't it? Why is it that I—I'm happy but when the memories…I miss them. I miss Zell, Quistis. I don't know the others but I bet if I did, I would miss them too. I—I also miss Seifer.

I miss the life I could have had.

~

Seifer lay on his bed, looking at his cards while his whiskey was in hand. Vision, blurring Seifer laughed. Tears sliding down, while he unreasonable laughter filled the room.

I shouldn't be thinkin' of her. I should be movin' on. Finding new taste to fill my appetite. What happened along the way? What made me fall for her? It's almost unreasonable. It all happened to fast and then boom here I am drunk and thinkin' of her. But I've always heard, you fall in love when most unexpected. It was that week, that week when I was headin' toward Ma.

**~((Flashback))**~

Quistis smiled as she lay against the tree looking at the dark blankets known as the sky. The stars looked like little wholes through the sheets, shining, showing the light in all their glory.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice interrupted her.

Quistis didn't turn and just shook her head, "Looking at the stars, I couldn't sleep."

Seifer came into view and stared at Quistis before sitting down, "Why?"

"Bugs. Little pest."

Seifer chuckled and grin as he looked up at the stars, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"The stars?"

"Of course."

Quistis smiled and subconsciously laid her head on Seifer's shoulder, "Why are you so nice, all of a sudden?"

Seifer shocked; turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... you're nice and handsome. I…" Quistis sentence trailed off as she fell asleep. Seifer looked at Quistis and wrapped his arms around Quistis waist and pulled her closer. Smelling her hair, before blissfully smiling.

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis arms crossed angrily as the horse rode, Seifer behind her chuckling,

"Come on, Quistis! It's a joke!"

"It's not a joke, Seifer! I don't like being called Quisty! And for you to even suggest **that's** the reason why I don't like it, HAH!"

Seifer closed his arms around Quistis waist and pulled her closer and whispered, "Then tell me why, you know you can trust me." 

Quistis blushed as she growled; he was just acting like this to tease her.

"Because I just don't like it! Now just drop the damn subject."

"Come on Quistis!"

Quistis shook her head, then finally gave in. "If I cry, it will be on your head."

Seifer grinned, and then stopped to listen to Quistis.

"It all started when I was younger. There used to be a man, by the name of Ward. He was my mother's brother---"

"Was?" Seifer interrupted,

"Was. He always used to call me Quisty and only him. He was special. He made me feel special. I loved that man... Eventually people tried to start calling me 'Quisty' but I had refused. When I'm not there they call me 'Quistie' but when they are talking to me they call me 'Quislie'. He was murdered and when he died, I felt like the name just went along with him. No one could call me 'Quisty', 'cept him. That's why."

Seifer smiled and snuggled into Quistis neck, "That's sweet, yet sad. "He murmured. Quistis smiled and leaned more comfortably into Seifer. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Wanting to listen." Quistis looked up, looking into Seifer's emerald eyes, "Thank you…" She whispered.

"You're welcome…" Seifer whispered back, his head lowing. Eyelids drooping. Quistis felt her breath caught, eyes closing. Waiting for the blissful moment.

"HEY! I NEED TO---WELL YOU KNOW!!" Zell's booming voice interrupted their heaven.

**There will never come a day  
You will ever hear me say  
That I want   
Or need to be without you  
  
**

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis glared at Seifer, "You did it! I know you did!"

"I did not! Why would I want to take your food! I could have taken somebody else's! Not yours!" Seifer argued back.

"Look Seifer, I don't know why you did it, but I want my food back!"

"If I took it, don't you think I would have ate it!"

"I want the ones you have left!"

"Those are mines!!"

"That you took from me!"

Seifer grabbed his hair and moaned, "You're impossible, Quistis!"

Quistis 'hmped' and turned away angrily from him, "Thief." She commented loud enough for him to hear and then sat besides Zell.

"Bitch."

**I wanna give my all**

**Baby just hold me  
Simply control me  
Because your arms, they keep away the loneliness  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
All I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life**

Seifer looked up as he heard soft footsteps approach him, rolling his eyes in annoyance he asked, "What do you want now? To accuse me of more lies?"

"I'm sorry."

Seifer arched an eyebrow, "What? Sorry for not bitching me more?"

"I found my food. Turns out Xu decided to carry some for me because she guessed that I couldn't hand it all."

"Oh," Seifer mumbled before getting up ready to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Seifer." Quistis sighed.

**Cause I never felt this way about lovin ...Nooooo  
Never felt so good...baby  
Never felt this way about love  
And it feels so good**

"I shouldn't have accused you without proof."

"Damn right."

Quistis chuckled and walked to up to Seifer and looked at him, "Forgive me?"

Seifer grinned and nodded, "Yeah."

"Great because I'm tired and I don't want to walk to camp." Quistis remarked, eyes about to droop. Before she could collapse to the ground, Seifer caught her. Quistis looked at Seifer, sleepily, "You're such a prince…"

Before Seifer could even blinked, Quistis kissed him and the love started blossoming…

**Never ever feel this good…**

**To fall in love.**

**Unexpectedly, I was yours.**

**Then you were mines.**

**Why did we fear?**

**What did we have to hide?**

**Our past?**

**Hearts?**

**Emotions?**

**Tears?**

 **~((Flash))~**

Seifer gripped Quistis hair as he pushed her against the tree. Kissing her with fierce passion.  He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know…" She started breathing heavily as Seifer started leaving trails of kisses on her neck, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" Seifer asked as his kisses started trailing downward.

"I'm engaged."

Seifer stopped for a second before continuing his ravishing, "To whom?"

"A man, oh… that my father wants me to marry. Name is…oh, my God, with you doing that I can't remember his name…"

"Good…" Seifer grinned…Quistis eyes rolled up as she felt a crashing wave of pressure…

"Zone…. his name is Zone…"

  
Seifer sucked his teeth and looked up at Quistis, " I care because…?"

"No reason." Quistis shrugged as she reached to capture his lips in a kiss.

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis sat down looking at the fire, watching it twirl in it's own heated dance. Closing her eyes, she felt his presence. 

"You can sit down, I know you're there."

Seifer laughed softly as he took his place next to her, " I really wish you didn't ask me to ride with Zell. I suddenly want to be with you all the time."

"Why?"

"You're kind and caring. You'll the kind of person I want to be with all of the time with. After we canceled our war and became friends."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know why Quistis, but this week. You acted different, this person."

Quistis smiled, "Yeah?"

"I don't know; this person that I've seem seems to loveable. Someone that I could—"

"Fall for?"

"Yeah."

"I just listen. You've changed too. Your suddenly wonderful, sensitive…"

"I'm glad we're friends, Quistis." Seifer smiled warmly.

"Me too."

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis smiled as she threw water on Seifer. "Ha ha! Can't GET me!" Quistis laughed. She turned in shock as she felt someone hit her with water. Screaming in delight to find it was Irvine.

"I'll get you!" Quistis yelled but gasp as another wave of water hit her, "Seifer!"

Seifer laugh cockily, "I can't get you, eh?"

Quistis grinned, "I underestimated you."

"Yes you did."

**~((Flash))~**

"What does this say?" Seifer pointed toward one word in the book Quistis held.

"Friendship."

"And this one."

"Love."

"That one?"

"Forever."

"Wow, looks like I'm getting all of the good words!! Friendship."

"Something we have now, right?" Quistis smiled.

"Love."

"Something that blossoms within friendship."

"Forever."

"Eternity."

**~((Flash))~**

"So how are you and Zell gettin' along?" Seifer asked, taking his place next to her.

"He's SO funny!" Quistis grinned.

"He is."

"Why would he be friends with you?" Quistis joked.

"We balance each other out." Seifer explained.

"Ah."

Quistis walked over and touch Seifer's hand, "You're a lucky man."

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis giggled as Xu shared a joke, "I can't believe that happened!"

"Well it did! Believe me!"

"He's just gotta be embarrassed girl! Just the—" Quistis was cut off as she tripped against a stone that was there. Crying out in pain as she felt the rock scratch off her skin.

"Oh my God!" Xu gasped in shocked, "Quistis are you all right?"

"Oh..." Quistis groaned in pain. Xu bend down and looked at Quistis leg, around the ankle was there blood dripping. The stone had ripped the skin off.

"I'll get somebody! Hold on!" Xu assured Quistis. A few minutes later she came back with Seifer.

"You bring Seifer! Traitor!" Quistis spat in fury, "Don't touch me you scoundrel."

"Shut up, woman."

Seifer walked to Quistis and looked at her ankle, "Hmm, looks like a bad graze. I'll just bring to the lake and clean it with water since I didn't bring any supplies with us."

Quistis looked at Xu, "You're coming with us, aren't you?" Quistis asked desperately

Xu smiled and shook her head, "No."

**~((Flash))~**

Quistis looked away as Seifer cleaned her wound with such tender care. Quistis couldn't help but glance at Seifer. He looked so into his work, making sure the wound was cleaned thoroughly.

Could she be wrong about him? Could she?

Reaching into pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and dumped it into the water. Making sure the handkerchief was clean. Squeezing the cloth he laid it on his arm, until it started drying, till then he would make conversation.

"You should have watch yourself." He said, lecturing her. "There could have been anything down there, anything poisonous."

"But there wasn't." Quistis rolled her eyes, "Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Seifer asked looking at her. Quistis eyes widen a bit in surprise and turn to Seifer.

"You actually care?"  
  


"Quistis! I'm soulless!"

Quistis shook her head, "Mind me if sometimes I do think that."

"Quistis, believe me or not, I do care for you. Whether not I show it. If I didn't I would have sent my buddies to kill everyone you love. Raped you violently. Quistis I hold a lot of power and choose not to use it. Doesn't that send any type of clue?"

Quistis looked down in shame and blushed, "I'm sorry."

Seifer shook his head and took the dry handkerchief from his arm and wrapped it around Quistis ankle, "Do I really seem that soulless…harsh?"

Quistis smiled, "Sometimes. But it's time like these that make me feel ashamed."

Seifer looked up, a glow in his green eyes, "Then I should like this more often."

Quistis stared into his eyes, so alluring, hypnotic. Not knowing it, Quistis hands reached to cup Seifer's cheek, "Yes." She whispered.

Seifer blond hair, fell a bit down, giving him an attractive angelic look. Quistis brushed it away and looked into his eyes, "You're handsome…"

"You're beautiful."

Quistis pulled away, "If you continue acting like this I just might fall for you." Quistis joked.

Seifer chuckled lightly and smirked, "Heh heh, then you should be falling for me."

"Tell me about your mother."

Quistis watch as emotions flashed Seifer's eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well she's a wonderful woman. I know I must have been a hard child when I was younger but she would away deal with me. She would always love me. Sometimes when I would have problems with females I would go to her. My friends used to think I was whacked because I asked my mother about females, but then I realized that because she was a female she could help me. We have a close relationship. We can tell each other things that would usually hurt others as a joke. She would act sarcastic I would act hurt. I think that's where I get my determination. When she had learned of my reputation I had decided to visit. Sure she had her doubts, but she didn't question me. She knows more about me then I do and to know that---"

Quistis looked at Seifer, as she knew he was holding back the sobs, "You're lucky. My mother is dead."

"You're lucky," Seifer started, "My father is dead."

Quistis started to get up, "Almasy, I think I declare this war over."

"We had a war?" Seifer asked,

"Yes, and it's officially over. From now on, we're friends."

"Perhaps even more?"

Quistis shrugged, "Only fate knows."

**~((Flash's End))~**

Seifer groaned as he got up, his head was hurting like hell.

"This is what you get when you're drunk." Seifer muttered. Getting up, his body felt like it weighed a ton. Gripping his head we walked out to find his friends all playing cards.

"Let me in." Seifer stated as he got a chair and sat with them. He couldn't help but notice Xu's eyes on him.

"So you finally decided to come from mourning and play, huh?" Irvine said with a smirk.

"I'm over it." Seifer waved.

Throughout the night, Seifer's mind kept drifting off to Quistis. It didn't help it still hurt from drinking so much. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit. I have to get outta here." Seifer muttered to himself breathlessly. Getting up without a word, Seifer got up and walked out of the house. Leaving behind his bewildered friends.

Seifer gripped his head, and looked up at the clear sky. Why was he confused? One minute he was happy and the next he was ready to commit suicide! It was all too much! 

He then heard the door open, turning he saw Xu standing there.

"Xu…"

"How you holding up?"

"Emotion's jumbled."

"Ah," Xu started, "Mixemo has gotten you too."

"Huh?"

"Explain to me how you feel."

"Well, I regret giving Quistis back to them but now that I feel blessed that she's happy and that I gave her what she wanted. I feel that I can't live without her and then laugh at my weakness and a bunch of other emotions, feelings."

"Mixemo." Xu nodded.

"What the hell is that?"

"Mixemo is a emotion in some sort. You're not in turmoil because you know why you are feeling those emotions. Turmoil is when your emotions are jumbled up; you don't know what they are for. But Mixemo, you have mixed emotions about a certain situation. Mixemo, mixed emotions."

"…"

"…"

"Xu, the things you make up…"

Xu smiled, "but I'm right, eh?"

"Feh."

Seifer smiled and pulled Xu into a hug, "Thank you."

Xu nodded and walked back into the house.

Seifer walked while he looked up at the stars.

Tell me Quistis. Are you happy? Are you glad? Do you miss me? Those memories. Those seven days of heaven. I fell for you. I fell for the person I wanted to destroy and break. Did you fall for me? I wonder if it was your entire plan for freedom. If it was, you're one smart gal... 

Seifer chuckled as tears slid down, no sobs, and silent tears. Mourning something that could never blossom.

I'm intoxicated with you Quistis.

~

Quistis wiped the wet cloth on the stand. Smiling she opened the windows and the doors and looked around her. She back and starting business. Brushing her hair from her face, she smiled as she saw a man come in.

"Zone! Um, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Ms. Beckop." The man bowed, "You wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, it's about our engagement."

"That your father arranged, " Zone smiled. Perhaps she considered it.

"Well, when I was away, I was thinking. I was thinking about all that I took for granted. All that I could have lost." Quistis smiled. I'm lying to myself; I'm lying to myself.

"So, I've considered it. I will marry you. I've told father."

Zone broke out into a huge grin, "You've considered? Agreed?"

"Agreed." Quistis smiled sweetly, walking to Zone. I've lost myself.

Zone ran up to Quistis and bowed his head. For the Ultimate test.

Zone pulled Quistis closer, lowering his head he caught her in a kiss.

Tears started gathering, she forced herself to kiss back. She was moving on. Forgetting about Seifer, it's all over.

**~((Flashback))~**

"Seifer," Quistis started as her fingers brushed his hair from his face, "You're so beautiful…"

Settling next to him, she turned around to make sure everyone was still asleep. "I want to see those eyes, those eyes that look into my core." She whispered into his ear. He moaned a little and moved away.

"Why?" She started as her fingers went into her shirt. "Why does it seem like you care for me?"

Quistis gasped as a hand grabbed her fingers, "Because I do." Seifer said and pulled her down into a kiss.

I want you.

Why?

Because you can fill me like no one can.

So can you.

Why did we deny?

The feelings just couldn't hide.

I want to be together. Just tonight. No one else.

Please.

No more…

**~((Flash Ends))~**

Zone pulled away, "I'm glad you've decided. I will go plan our wedding now."

Quistis nodded and watched Zone head off.

I'm intoxicated with you Seifer.

"Quislie?" Selphie knocked, Quistis smiled as gestured Selphie in, "Oh hey, Selfie!"

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked as she stepped in with Selphie.

"Hey Rinny, Selfie. Why the visit?" Quistis asked, wiping away any tears that were coming; turning away.

"We haven't seen you in months and you askin' why?" Selphie asked surprised.

Quistis laughed, "Sorry, I just want to—"

"We get it." Rinoa laughed.

Quistis nodded and started gathering her stuff, "Yes? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Quistis, your Pa told us about this morning." Selphie started, "Quistis, what happened when you were with Almasy?"

Quistis swallowed and turned away, "Why do you want to know?"

"Quistis, you can tell us." Rinoa said, "We want to know so you can get over it."

Quistis licked her lips. Can I trust them? I should, they're my best friends.

"All right, but what I tell you, you must not breath this to another soul." Quistis said with a serious voice. Selphie and Rinao nodded, sitting down.  Quistis collected herself as she told her story.

~

Rinoa walked out of her house, arms crossed, still thinking about Quistis's story.

I can't believe all that happened to Quistis. I would have never made it. Never. I—It's too hard to even think of.

Rinoa gasped as she felt she bumped into someone.

"Selphie, I'm sorry." Rinoa gasped, "I didn't see you."

"Me neither." Selphie said, looking away. "You'll still thinking about it aren't you? "

"How could I not?" Rinoa snapped, "Selphie, we have to tell someone. That man has to pay!"

"Rinoa…Quistis told us not to tell anyone."

"Yes, Selphie, but we're her friends. I mean I feel like it already my fault. He has to pay. He has to realize he can't treat everyone like shit and expect to get away with it! We're lucky Quistis found a way to escape, yet we don't know how, but Selphie. I'm going to tell."

"Rinoa!"

"No! This is right, I feel it."

Selphie trailed behind Rinoa helplessly. "Rinny!"

Rinoa shook all doubts out of her head, this is right. Quistis can't keep this as a secret or expect us to! This man has to be stopped before any other victims will be after Quistis. 

Finding Quistis, Rinoa opened the door to find Squall, Quistis father, Watts and other men in town talking.

"We know what happened to her." Selphie said, surprising Rinoa, "She was raped, abused, neglected."

The room when into an uproar.

"What!" Zone got up, knocking the chair.

"It's true." Rinoa confirmed, "Quistis told us."

"That Almasy…" Squall started angrily.

Quistis father breathed in deeply, anger starting to build. "He'll pay..."

"Girls." Watts started, "Did Quistis tell you where she and Almasy was?"

"Yes, in the 603 Valley Area."

"Only a couple of miles away from her. Take us probably two days." Zone calculated, "But it's worth…Quistis is not a virgin. She—She—she could be impregnated!"

"Stop it!" Quistis father boomed. "We're going to make him pay. Men, get your rifles. We're heading toward the 603 Valley. Area. Almasy is going to pay."

~

Quistis sighed as she as she walked the stairs of her house. Hearing noises, Quistis walked slowly.

What's all the commotion?

"We're making him pay! Men, get your rifles. We're heading toward the 603 Mt. Area. Almasy is going to pay."

They told! Quistis gasped as realization dawn on her faster than a lightening bolt.

Quistis clutched her heart as she felt fear, dread, come over. 

"Seifer!" She cried out. Running down the stairs she ran to the stables.  Looking around till she found her fastest horse. Taking him out of his stall, she settled him up and got on him.

"Yah!"

I'll take the short cut. Then I'll be able to warn Seifer!

 Galloping through the streets she stopped at the house, where she saw Rinoa come out. Rinoa looked at her in shock. Quistis felt an anger fill up.

"You bitch."

Quistis spat toward Rinoa and galloped away.

No matter what, I'll save Seifer. He matters too much to me, I can't. No.

Gearing the horse to the right, Quistis took the shortcut.

I love you too much to let you go.

~

Seifer smiled as he played cards with Xu. This was better than with the guys. He just couldn't think or concentrate, his mind was always wondering to her. But Xu understood; she was his remedy till he could get over her.

"Thank you, Xu."

"Seifer, that's gotta be the fifttak hundred time you told me that."

"Fiftak?"

Xu grinned and brushed some hair away, "Yeah, fiftak."

"What's with you and making up words?"

"I'm a unique person." Xu said cockily, " You know, Seifer, I think you're going to get over her."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're making an effort and with that will…"

"Thank you, Xu." Seifer said, doing it this time to annoy Xu. Suddenly, Seifer felt this feeling of fear come over him and his breathing caught before a white flashed.

**~((Flash))~**

Blood spilled over the darkness that over him. The crimson liquid started trailing toward him, slowly it climb his pants, soaking turning them red but still climbing. Gradually his whole outfit was red, and his skin drying inhumanly marked with red. 

He felt like he was chocking, collapsing to the ground, he felt something started to tighten on his face, blood still crawling. He felt the liquid climb his eyes, glancing up just a bit he saw the piece of hair that was always falling turned a dark red.

Finally he eyesight was red, chocking with the lack of air, he chocked up blood that just join with the one killing him. Looking down he saw two bodies. Their blood mixing together to make this special color of red. He backed away a bit as he saw the blood approaching to him.

When it reached him, he felt a breath of air, and he looked down in his appearing. A blade in his hand, his hair felt pulled back in an un-painful way. A blue shirt, a long gray jacket. He hands touch his ear, an earring. Looking back at the bodies, he cough up in blood in disgust, there they were decaying right in front of him. The outfit diminished and there he stood in all his nakedness, blood once again consuming him.

He felt pain all over. Fumbling to the ground, he stared straight into darkness…

**~((End Flash))~**

"Seifer! Seifer!" Xu voice called out, Seifer eyes slowly opened as the word of white hit him.

"What happened?" Seifer groaned; touching his forehead...a bit of blood was there.

"Wha…"

"Seifer, you just completely froze. I mean…" Xu stopped as Seifer stared at his fingers, there laid blood.

"How'd you get blood on your hands..."

"From my forehead."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Seifer, you fainted. Is there something going on?"

"I don't know, I just flash and then blood."

"Blood?"

"…Blood…"

Xu shook her head, "Okay, we're just getting worked up for nothing, right?"

Seifer shook his head, "I don't know."

Quistis…I feel that this had something to do with Quistis. What the hell is going on? What did I just see? Why do I feel this feeling? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Xu..." Seifer started, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of love. Afraid of this vision I've just seen. Something is going to happen. Good or bad, I don't know."

Xu smiled and got off the bed, the cards scattering on the floor. A hand, clutching an arm. "Ever since she left you've been crazy, I'm starting to doubt you'll get over her."

"Xu! This has nothing to do with Quistis!"

"Then what is has to do with? Huh?"

"Love. Death. Emotions."

~

Rinoa held her arm as she saw the men start to get ready to go to Almasy. Oh Quistis. You'll never forgive me, will you?

Squall came up from behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulder, and "You did the right thing."

"Did I, Squall? Did I truly?"

"Yes."

Rinoa turned to Squall and placed a kiss on lips, "Go,"

~

Quistis eyes concentrated on the road ahead. Only a short while ahead. Only a short while.

Quistis groaned as the horse slowed down, He needs rest. Quistis got off the horse and hugged its neck, "Please rest, so we can go."

Rest so we can go. We have his life on my hand. My loves life is on my head. Shame on me for lying to myself to marry Zone. I would never be happy. I would be happy with Seifer. And no one else.

Quistis walked over to the tree and sat down. A tree. So many memories.

Sliding down, she watched her horse. Please hurry. Till then, I can never sleep. Never.

Looking up into the setting sky, the color danced with it's own different uniqueness. Slowly a picture formed. Him.

I'm intoxicated with you Seifer. Really. I am.

[]~TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~

A/N: The flashbacks were not in chronological order. Because Seifer was having them while he was drunk. I don't think you think of flashback in chronological order if you're drunk, right? If you do, please tell me. I'll correct it. The next chapter will be the ultimate climax. That is of the chapter you all voted for. 

Reponses:

Fujin: Wind Goddess - [**shakes finger**] Shame on you for thinking this is the end FWG! Did you see the TBC? It means To Be Continued. 

Dragon Princess Isis – Yes it was very nice that Seify took her home. She needs it. Also, I'll definitely send you the losing ending. The sites that have accepted my stories are FF.N. Mediaminer.org. Fandomination.net, efanfiction.net. Wanna visit them or want to register? LOL.

Quistis88 – I'll continue to e-mail you till this fic is ova. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Apothesis-Hisoka – Perhaps you can see the ending. Perhaps. I know, what a dumb father. But he didn't know that Almasy was going to kidnap Quisty. Don't worry I did know what to choose, but I just wanted the readers to be involved!

Megs- Of COURSE there's going to be more! Thanx for the compliment.

Sugarpea – Of course Ch.8 was not the end.

SiLvEr-iChiGo-dUsT – of course this no end! I think about two more chapters before this fic is over.

Quistis88 – Regular? Well it seems that BB ending won. Want me to e-mail u the fluffy one?

Practikalmagik – Thank you!!! I'm glad someone told me the writing got better! That's my goal! BB ending on the way! Thank u so much for reviewing!!

Renegade Seraph – Seifer will definitely NOT disappear, he is essential to this story! Plus Quistis!

Megs-  Okay, I'll send you the loosing end, and thank you for reviewing. I think you've been here since the beginning, right? Thank you!!!!

kamikaze mission – No, you haven't reviewed yet. I'm glad people do read even though that they don't review, it's okay.  BB ending goin' your way!

Amber Tinted- I LOVE YOUR STORY!!!! UPDATE!!! Happy endings in all of my stories aren't my thing. Don't worry 'bout it being happy, happy, happy.

ArashiKishu- Definitely! So I'll take it BB ending, right? Alright then. Thanx for reviewing!

THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME! Stay tune for the next chapter!!

FBM-Vanessa


	11. Mingled Blood

**Imma do something a little different this chapter. The ending of this chapter is shocking and I don't want to ruin it by an A/N. So I don't want to ruin the mood. So here's my reponses.**  
  
**Apothesis-Hisoka** - The flashbacks were to give the relationship more meaning. To me if kinda was unbelievable how Quistis could fall for her…rapist so I had to do something that showed that this isn't just some dumb author wanting to write a romance story, forgetting that the story is unbelievable. I hope I didn't loose any readers because I didn't add that sooner. Let's see if Quislie makes it this chapter, neh?  
  
**kamikaze mission** - Uh huh, Seifie is going to go bye bye if Quislie doesn't come soon enough! ^_^ If I'm not going to kill Seifer? T You'll see, now won't you? That would be very dramatic and sad but those kind of stories glue you to the screen, don't you agree? I'm glad you're down with the e-mail. If last chapter had the suspense killin' you I'd hate how this chapter will do you. ^_^()  
  
**_Aniiston_**- [smiles weakly] I know that many women are sexually abused. Believe me I know. I tried not to write 'bout it in a light matter. Believe me, I don't take that kind of issue so easily. I also know that women don't get over it easily. If fact it's a known fact that after being sexually abused that it's years before that woman is able to make a relationship with any males or future male and is scared easily. I'm using the whole "This is fiction! I can do whatever I want" I hate that excuse. I appreciate your review. If it wasn't to Dragon Princess Isis, I think I would have stopped writing this fic. You hit something here. I'm not a author that breaks all of the rules for happiness. Believe me. Also it helped me in my favor that I'm doing this in the old days.   
  
**ArashiKishu**- Rinoa bash? Actually I'm a Rinoa fan, but that doesn't stop me from reading Rinoa bash, believe me. I've read I think almost most of them. I don't care really. But while I typing it, I knew exactly what I was writing. So yes in a way it was a Rinoa bash. I really don't care. I think there is a slight Rinoa bash in this fic. U tell if there is, k? But hey if you like that, I'm happy. I'm glad SOMEBODY likes the flashback one of my friends which who shall not be names said the flashbacks sucked and wasn't need. That the fic made sense anyway. Xu was definitely an ignored character during the game and I wanted to make her seem almost essential to this fic, you know? I'm glad you like Xu!  
  
**aznchika**- Ah! I see you have gotten so fic of FF.N that you completely forgotten 'bout it. I would have to if all of the gems were updated more frequently than other sites. *Growls* Not fair… I'll definitely e-mail you.  
  
**Dragon Princess Isis** - Yo, we should definitely talk on IM, because I enjoyed talkin' to you. It was cool, and thank you for the picture sig and giving me the URL to the Seiftis message board. I tried finding it but I switch ISPs and so I lost all of my faves and the URL's. **gloats** Next two weeks, ow! I could never live not going online for even one day! *Shudders* Well I hope you enjoy the ending(s). Lata my Dutch Sista!  
  
**Megs**- Hey that's still the beginning for me! Ur welcome!! Well if that's suspenseful, I hate to think 'bout this chapter. I think this chapter has to be the best chapter I'll write. **Crosses fingers** hopefully it turns out long and as good I as I want it to be. Well, I'm putting you back in your misery. HAHAHA! LOL.  
  
**Fujin**: Wind Goddess- How could you have missed it?! **I guess Imma have to make it bold.*** Well I guess Chapter eight woulda fooled anyone, huh?  
  
**Nemesis**- here's what happens next…well you see…wait…read to find out! ^_^. I can totally see Rinoa coming out as a bitch accidentally, in the game of course and I just had to write that, ya'know? Romeo and Juliet hot sex…lol….okay, maybe. You'll see.  
  
**Sugarpea**- Yes! Someone else that though flashbacks were needed! Yes, yes, yes!  
  
**Quistis88**- Zone, yes, Zone. 'member that, that's the guy she was supposed to marry. An arranged marriage. Only in my fic the father wanted Quistis approval. Though in real life back then they didn't giving a flying f-k about the woman's approval.  
  


**Abducted Love  
_by  
FloralBlackMoon_**

**_  
_**_Yet each man kills the thing he loves,   
By each let this be heard,   
Some do it with a bitter look   
Some with a flattering word,   
The coward does it with a kiss,   
The brave man with a sword!   
- - - Oscar Wilde  
**  
  
**It has ever been since time began,   
And ever will be, till time lose breath,   
That love is a mood- no more- to man,   
And love to a woman is life or death.   
- - - Ella Wheeler Wilcox "Blind"**  
  
  
**_**Chapter 10 - ****_Mingled Blood -_** I apologize for the most terrible action scene.**_  
  
  
_**Quistis ran a hand through her blond hair as she got up from an unwanted sleep.  
  
_'Damn, I can't believe I fell asleep! I could just think how closer they are to Seifer.'_  
  
  
Quistis turned to also find her horse asleep; walking it she nuzzled it gently, waiting for the horse to wake up. When the resting horse woke, Quistis smiled a little.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I need to be there before Pa and the others are there. After we save Seifer and the others you can sleep all you want and give you all the goodies you like so much, okay?" Quistis spoke gently to the horse, scratching behind the ears. The horse gave a 'nay' in pleasure at Quistis actions.  
  
Quistis smiled and mounted the horse, "Yah!"  
  
Quistis grinned as the wind blew through her hair, almost caressing her in a way.  
  
_'How did I fall for him? Where did I? Is it normal? This is sick and twisted in it's own way.'  
  
_~  
  
Rinoa hugged herself as she sat on the stairs of her house.  
  
'_She called me a bitch. I actually got her angry enough for her to swear. Did I do what was right?'_  
  
Licking her lips, Rinoa got up and stared at the sun, "But I had revenge for her. She can't tell me what she isn't happy that I told? I mean he's going to pay, right?"  
  
  
_"You bitch." Quistis spat toward Rinoa and galloped away. _  
  


Rinoa kept repeating the memory in her head. Remembering Quistis face, her tone, and her expression. Kept repeating till she found something.

  
Rinoa eyes widen as she realization fell on her, "She cares for him. The look in her eyes when she called me that, it was a look of hate, anger, hurt and fear.... fear for him."  
  
'_She loved him', but how? How? Why? He took away her virtue, how could she have done that?'  
  
_"Oh Quislie, I'm so sorry. If I had only knew, if you only told us. You-you- should have told us. If--if Quistis really loves him, then she should be going to him. If, and also, if they were to try and kill Almasy...she would take the blow." Rinoa whispered to herself, fear slowly starting to build up.  
  
_'Oh my God.'  
  
_Rinoa gasped in horror, hand coming up to cover her mouth; tears coming down.  
  
"What did I just do? Did I just sign my best friend death warrant?"  
  
Rinoa ran down the stairs and started heading toward the stables.  
  
_' I have to be there, I have--"  
  
_Rinoa thoughts were disturb as she ran into Selphie and her friend. Grabbing Selphie by her upper arms, Rinoa yelled helplessly to Selphie, "She's going to die! She's going to die!"  
  
Selphie pried Rinoa off and looked at Rinoa, "What? Rinoa, what do you mean?"  
  
"Quistis! She-She loves him!!" Rinoa screamed, "I have to go and stop it!"  
  
"Wait, what? How do you know?"  
  
"Okay, Okay, after we told the men I had stepped outside to think and Quistis pulled up on the horse, she must have heard and she looked at me and in her eyes---oh..." Rinoa looked away, "Was resent, hate, _fear._ Fear Selphie, fear for _him."_  
  
"But what does that have to do with Quistis dying?" Selphie asked, glancing at her friend next to her.  
  
"Selphie! Are ya blind? Her father is going to kill Almasy and she left before he left and if she loves him when it comes to the fatal blow---"  
  
"She'll take it for him." Selphie finished breathlessly, "Rinny, we have to get there. Now."  
  
Selphie glanced at her friend, "Fujin, look me and Rinoa have to go, forgive me but this is serious."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Fujin asked, "I have a feeling."  
  
"Why?" Rinoa said, "I mean are you and Quistis friends?"  
  
"No, but it's personal, now can I come?" Fujin asked looking at both at them, "Where is she heading?"  
  
"603 Valley Area." Selphie answered, "Why?"  
  
"I know a shortcut and no I can't tell you what turns, it's hard to instruct."  
  
"But even if we take a short cut, we're probably arrive after her father since he had a head start." Rinoa countered.  
  
"Yes, but we'll be there not too long after them. Would you rather a day or a few minutes?"  
  
"How? They are a day ahead of us!"  
  
"We should be there an hour then after them. They probably took the long way, which is two days. They should arrive by tomorrow."  
  
Selphie and Rinoa glanced at each other, "Fine, you can come. Though I don't know why." Rinoa approved, "Now let's get the supplies needed and get to the stables as soon as possible. We can't misuse a minute. Each is essential."  
  
  
~  
  
Seifer rubbed his eyes while sitting up from his bed.  
  
'_Damn, I'm so tired. Shit. But I gotta analyze that vision I have'.  
  
_Swinging his legs over the foot of the bed, Seifer got up tiredly his eyes drooping. Seifer had to fight the urge to just fall back on the bed.  
  
'_I gotta wake up.'  
  
_Soon Seifer was slapping his forehead before finally actually being away of his surroundings. Looking around, he walked to a draw to get out a pants and a shirt. After putting on his outfit, he walked to his living and sat down on a rocking chair.  
  
Looking straight ahead into a white wall.  
  
'_What was the vision 'bout? It was gruesome but it was almost apiece to a whole wider puzzle. Why'd I even have it?'_  
  
"Seifer?" A soft voice interrupted him. Seifer head snapped to the right to find the blond wonder there. She was wearing a white dress that went to the floor with a low neckline. Wearing a pearl necklace and diamond earrings. Her hair was loose and floating around in a serene way.  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer breathed; uncertain, "Is that really you?"  
  
Quistis giggled and waved her hand, "Seifer, why'd you let me go?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you care for me? I thought you did...if you loved me then why'd you bring me back?"  
  
"Quistis it was what you wanted."  
  
"I'm getting married to Zone. I'm so happy." The blond _dream_ said with a sigh, "Why would I care for you? You raped me."  
  
Seifer eyes flickered to the floor in shame, "Quistis I---"  
  
Before Seifer could finish a piercing scream ring through out the room. Slowly blood crept up Quistis white dress, turning a deep red then into a cold black.  
  
"You took away my virtue, bastard. I hate you." The blond smiled, though evident she was feeling pain. Soon her white dress was drenched in red liquid before turning black. Her eyes turning cold, hair stuck to her skin in an ghostly way.  
  
_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.   
  
"You should **die."**_ Quistis growled, in her hand appeared a whip. Bring it up in the air, she twirled it around before launching it at Seifer....  
  
Seifer yelled out in pain and grasped his bleeding leg and backed up, "Quistis...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." She hissed through clenched teeth before launching another attack at Seifer arm.  
  
"Bastard...I**_ hate _**you..."  
  
Seifer gasped as he sat up erect, breathing heavy. Sweat glistening over his naked body. His hair, falling over his face, he could feel the pain still. Touching the leg where it was attack he found no wound but it felt soar, as did he arm.  
  
"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Turning to the window, seeing it was morning.  
  
'_If that dream ends up being real….'  
  
_Walking to the draw, he put on the outfit he was wearing in his nightmare. Getting out of the room, he walked cautiously to the living room. Looking around he sat on the rocking chair.  
  
He could practically hear his heart beat in his ear. Pumping frantically in fear, fear of the dream he had.  
  
_Two visions. Two nightmares. Both dealing with blood. The second one had to do with my guilt. My regrets, I know that, but what of the first dream? What of the first dream? What did it mean? What did it represent? **Death?  
  
**_Seifer was snatched out of his thoughts when there was a pounding on the door. Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Who would come? Are we expecting visitor. Damn, that person is pounding loud.  
  
Soon Xu appeared out of the hallway, "Seifer? Who's that? I hear the pounding in the room!"  
  
Seifer turned to Xu and shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds urgent since they're pounding like that."  
  
"Go open the door."  
  
Seifer walked to the door, opening it cautiously. Finally opening it all the way.  
  
"Oh my God..." Seifer whispered breathlessly, an emotion coming over his eyes; pure shock. Behind him, Xu gasped her eyes wide.  
  
~  
  
Squall ran his hand through his long hair, looking around the endless plain around them.  
  
'_Do we still know where we'll going? One could get lost in this ocean of green.'  
  
"Squall._ Your horse is heading the wrong way." A voice cut in, Squall turned to find Zone looking at him, "We're suppose to turn this way, not head straight...are you paying attention? What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Squall apologizes and maneuvered his horse to go left, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Squall, you're not the only one angry. Just don't let your anger come over your thoughts. You might lose us and not get any piece of Almasy."  
  
  
"Is this the right thing to do?" Squall asked, "_Does revenge seem like the only way?"  
  
_Zone looked at Squall in shock, "Squall, of course! This man has to pay! He fucked her up, Squall. Think about it."  
  
_"Yeah, but who said two wrongs make a right?"  
  
"_Where's the second wrong?" Zone asked, now getting worried about Squall.  
  
"_Killing him."_  
  
"Uh, Squall, that's not a wrong, it's a right."  
  
Squall eyes widen as he stopped the horse to stare at Zone, "Killing a man, is right? So what if you kidnapped a Chika and fucked her too, so you're saying it's all right if her friends and family come to _murder _or _severely_ hurting you?" Squall asked bewildered.  
  
"That would different." Zone said looking away.  
  
"How? How in the hell it's different?"  
  
"Because, Squall, I have morals. I would _never _do that."  
  
"He may have morals."  
  
"Ha! Leonhart, if you're having doubts, than I suggest you leave and let the people who care for Quistis go ahead, we don't have time for people with doubts. Especially since we are so close."  
  
Squall looked as Zone horse ran up to the others leaving his behind, "Yeah, but what if there was an emotional attachment? What if in someway _we_ lost _Quistis?_ _Not physically_ but _spiritually and mentally_? This is wrong, I feel it."  
  
Squall shook his head as he started catching up with the others.   
  
~  
  
Rinoa wiped away the sweat that was falling at the side of her forehead. Sighing, she looked up in the bright blue sky.  
  
"Fujin!" Rinoa called out, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Rinoa..." Fujin started; annoyed, "We just left a few hours ago. We are getting close. We should be there by nightfall or earlier. As them."  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes, "Rinoa, I know that sun is blazing hot but we have to stand it. I think I'd rather stand in the sun than waste a minute. As you said '_We can't misuse a minute. Each is essential.'_ You did say that, right?"  
  
Rinoa groaned and nodded, "Yeah but I didn't think we'd die of heat."  
  
"Drink some water from your water kettle." Fujin suggested, now concentrating on the path they were heading, "We're close."  
  
Selphie looked at Fujin, "You sure? How do ya know?"  
  
Fujin turned to Selphie and shook her head, "I just know. Believe me."  
  
Rinoa nodded and turned in front of her, her thoughts on Quistis.  
  
_'I just hope...'  
  
~_  
  
Xu ran past Seifer, pushing him out of the way to hug the person at the door, Hugging her tight, "Quistis!" Xu squealed happily.  
  
"What are you doin' here? I thought Seifer left you at your town unless---" Xu trailed off, turning to look at Seifer.  
  
"Xu, Seifer didn't do anything! Calm down!" Quistis laughed nervously. Xu narrowed her eyes a bit before smiling, "So what are ya doin' here?"  
  
Quistis didn't hear Xu, her attention focused on the man behind Xu.  
  
"Seifer." Quistis whispered taking a few steps up. Xu turned and cross her arms playfully.

'_How dare they forget 'bout me'_  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms, turning his head away.  
  
"Seifer I---" Quistis raised her hand before dropping it, "We need to talk...about your safety."  
  
Seifer looked up, an unreadable expression in his eyes, "Talk."  
  
Quistis clenched her fist before out bursting, "What the hell is wrong with you! I'm here and now I wish I'm not! Why'd I come? You can I **_DIE_** for all I care! I wish I hated you..." Quistis finish off crystal tears now dripping down her fair.  
  
Seifer stared at one crystal tear as it fell to the floor.  
  
_"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." Quistis hissed through clenched teeth before launching another attack at Seifer arm.  
  
"Bastard...I** hate **you..."  
  
*  
  
"You should **die"** Quistis growled, in her hand appeared a whip. Bring it up in the air; she twirled it around before launching it at Seifer....  
  
_Seifer glanced at Xu sending her a look; Xu got the clue and spoke up, "Well, I guess I must leave you two to solve your problems. I better go now. Ahem, excuse me."  
  
Xu walked out the living room, leaving the two blonds to themselves,  
  
"Quistis, how do you want me to act?" Seifer asked, walking to the corner of the room.  
  
"I want you to act grateful."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Seifer, I know you're happy that I'm here."  
  
"I want to get over you." Seifer replied, "And...."  
  
"Seifer..."Quistis began, her tone breaking, "I have to warn you."  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, walking closer to Quistis.  
  
"They're going to kill you!"  
  
"What? Who?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I told my friends what happened and they told my father. Now--Now, they're on their way to kill you!" Quistis said as she collapse in Seifer's arms.  
  
"Shhh..." Seifer whispered, "It's okay."  
  
For those few minutes Seifer soothed Quistis till she was calm. Pulling away, she wiped her tears and smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Ya welcome." Seifer smiled.  
  
Quistis moved and put her arms around Seifer, "I missed you."  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around her waist and smelled her hair, "Me too."  
  
Quistis looked up at emerald eyes she loved so much, closing her eyes she tilted her head back and waited patiently for what she wanted. Finally feeling his lips pressed against hers, she granted him access.  
  
Quistis felt a bit of panic as Seifer made the kiss more deeper, whimpering in fear she broke the kiss.  
  
"Seifer...no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Seifer...I'm still scared of you." Quistis whispered helplessly, walking away from Seifer her back to him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Turning around, she smiled meekly, "I'm sorry. But put yourself in my position. I mean that night when we were going to your Ma, I mean we weren't gonna..."  
  
"It's--It's okay. So, um, how'd you get here?" Seifer asked; trying to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
"I took a horse and your short cut."  
  
"How long ago did you leave?"  
  
Quistis held back a laugh "Two days ago..."  
  
Seifer looked at her, "What? Are you sure you took my short cut or the long way. I mean it's only suppose to be a day."  
  
"I accidentally took a nap.... a _very_ long nap." Quistis laughed, "Heh heh, I was really tired. I mean dealing with the betrayal with my friends… your safety."  
  
Seifer shook his head as he laughed, "Man....than..."  
  
All conversation were broken as they heard gun shots.  
  
"They're here..." Quistis gasped, "Outside."  
  
"They're waiting...."  
  
~  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms as she grew tired, "Girls, let's just go to sleep. The sun is almost setting. Plus I'm tired!"  
  
"Not that far." Fujin said, her eyes getting serious. A faint sound came to the girl's ears,   
  
"Gun shots." Selphie realized, "They're there!"  
  
Rinoa nodded silently cursing at herself for actually considered stopping, "Do you think---do you think--"  
  
"Rinoa **_SHUT UP!_**" Selphie snapped, "Don't even say it!"  
  
Rinoa narrowed her eyes before nodding, "Let's speed things up a bit." Rinoa suggested as her horse ran to where the fun shot was heard, Fujin and Selphie behind her.  
  
~  
  
"Seifer! Don't go! They're going to kill you!" Quistis begged, pulling Seifer's arm. By then everyone was in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, Seifer, do you want to die or something?" Zell asked, "It's gonna be terrible is you actually die."  
  
"They---" Seifer stopped as bullets pierced through the wooden door. Seifer pushed Quistis off and walked to the door opening it. Immediantly a man grasped Seifer by the shirt.  
  
"Almasy! Bastard!" Zone hissed. Everyone outside waited patiently as Zone dragged Seifer outside. Quistis and the others immediantly followed the two men.  
  
"Zone! No!" Quistis screamed. "Don't do it!"  
  
Quistis turned to her father and looked at him helplessly, "Help him."  
  
Her father shook his head and took his place next to Zone. Zone pushed Seifer down on the ground and got his rifle ready. Seifer slowly got up and looked at Zone.  
  
"Good-bye." Zone whispered; smiling.  
  
"You know men, is this necessary?" Squall interrupted. Zone threw Squall a disgusted look.   
  
"Shut up Leonhart." Quistis father napped.  
  
Zone looked at Seifer smiling evilly once more before pulling the trigger. Silence. It was a blur and no one could notice. It was then Rinoa and the others came in.  
  
"**_QUISTIS_**!!" Rinoa screamed jumping off the horse along with Selphie. The smoke clear and there laid Quistis, her dress turning red with her crimson blood. Selphie and Rinoa ran to Quistis body and stared in horror.  
  
'_I did this. I did it.'_ Rinoa thought in horror.  
  
Selphie felt tears coming down her face, "No! No! No!"

Seifer stared at Quistis corpse, his eyes wide. Suddenly he felt emotions he had never felt before. Alone. Despair. Pain. "She—She---she took it for me…. She took the blow…that was meant for me." Seifer whispered to himself incredulously.  
  
Quistis father looked at his daughter's body before feeling a deep anger explode. Grabbing Zone gun he stared at Seifer, shaking.   
  
"Bastard..."He hissed; his voice choking with fury, "You'll die."  
  
He pointed a gun at Seifer smiling with a grin so full of evil…and pulled the trigger.  A gun shot was heard and silence.  
  
"SEIFER!!" Xu screamed, running toward Seifer's falling body; landing next to Quistis.   
  
Everyone froze; an eerie silence filled the day as they watched blood seep from the Quistis and Seifer's bullet wounds. They watched as the two lovers blood mingled…  
  


[]~TBC

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Supernaturally Reincarnation blessed by ...

**Abducted Love  
By  
FBM**

  
  
_"Behold, the former things are   
come to pass, and new things   
do I declare: before they spring   
forth I tell you of them."  
  
(Isa 42:9). _

What if I was to tell you 

_I loved you since forever?_

_I loved you before I was born_

_Before I could think._

_What if there was a life?_

_A life that was never known?_

_What if there was a bond?_

_A bond worth remembering through_

_The depths of time._  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 12 and Epilogue** - Supernaturally Reincarnation _blessed by Hyne  
  
  
_Rinoa stumbled to the dead bodies, '_So peaceful. They look incredibly peaceful. Look at Quistis, she's dead. She's gone. I did this. I told and I killed my best friend and everyone else...What have I done? No…she looks like she's sleeping. '_

_"Oh my Hyne…"_ Rinoa gasped, holding her chest, "Qu-Q-Quistis!" Falling to her knees, Rinoa held on to Quistis body, oblivious that her blood was staining her dress.

Selphie hand covered her mouth. Feeling the tears start to come, collapsing to the ground. Holding herself, Selphie started rocking herself, muttering denial, trying to erase the scene that just happened earlier.

"Quistis…Seifer…" Xu sobbed, her shoulders going up and down from her ragged sobs, turning to Nida, she cried to his shirt, screaming, "_No! This—This—No!!!!!!"_

Zone dropped his gun and watched the blood, watching it as it oozed out of the bodies and traveled down the ground to meet it's lovers blood and eyes widen and held a gasp as he watched the blood blend. 

Squall walked up to the bodies and watched it blankly, before taking off his hat and bowed down. A few moments passed before everyone followed Squall's action. Men bowed down and took of their hats while women bend down, as head and eyes closed.

The sobs of the females filled the night. Soon after everyone paid their respect, Squall and Quistis father went and carried Quistis body and cleaned the body. After the there was no blood left to come out, they wrapped the Quistis body with a blanket and carried it on their shoulders to the horse. Zell and Irvine did the same to Seifer's body.

"I know of a place to bury them." Fujin said suddenly, "At Lover's peek."

Rinoa looked at Fujin is confusion, "What is that?"

"That is a place where lovers that died because of their love is buried. It all started when there were two lovers. One of the higher class and the other of the poorer. The families were also enemies, there was a day the two met and every since that day they fell in love. The female was engaged to a jealous man that was very greedy, when he found out of the affair, he followed the girl to where she was to meet her lover, the female's soon-to-be husband killed her lover and in blind rage he killed the girl too. Where died is where they were buried and years to come other lovers followed. I believe that would suitable for these two." Fujin said and pointed to west, "It is over to the west."

"Oh my God." Xu whispered, "That is such a beautiful story! How do you know of this…'Lover's Peek'?"

"There was a time me and my friend was traveling and we found that place. There was man there mourning at a grave. We talked and that's how I know of this legend. Somehow the location of that place has token a place in my memory. Perhaps this is the reason, why?" Fujin shrugged, "Get the bodies ready. They will start decaying in a day, and the graveyard is about five miles away. If we were to hurry we could be there in about five hours. We could then find wood to make a coffin and bury the bodies."

Xu crumpled to the ground and sighed, "I just-I just can't believe they're gone….you…" Xu said pointing to Zone, "You killed Quistis!"

Zone start backing up a few steps shaking his head, "I didn't—I didn't mean to! I meant Almasy!" Zone protested, "If I had known she would have jump---"

  
"You killed my daughter…" 

"Paul! You know I didn't mean to kill your daughter! You know it!"

Paul shook his head and slowly picked up the gun, "You killed my daughter. Not even a tear shed. Surprise, yes. You feel nothing."

"Stop it!" Zell yelled, "This is bullshit! Killing Zone will _not_ avenge Quistis death. If you kill him now, by Hyne I swear, I'll kill you too."

Paul looked at Zell in disgust.

"Kill Zone for Quistis. I kill you for Seifer," Zell said sternly, and picked up a gun from near by and pointed it to Paul, "Go 'head. Kill him." 

"Why are you defending him?" Fujin asked; arms crossed. "He tried to kill your friend and killed Quistis from what I can tell you've grown a liking to. I'd say you'd be cheering Paul on."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Make that three." Squall muttered and got on his horse, "We have no time to waste. We need to reach there before the bodies start decaying."

"No…guys, I think we should stay here a bit longer and pay our respects." Selphie said.

"Look." Squall snapped, "If we stay here longer the more upset we'll be, okay? Frankly I don't want to stay here and watch my friend's body! We don't need any more tears! Let's just get over with." Squall said, tears sliding down.

"I cared for her too, but I don't want to mourn. I don't want to feel more guilty, all right?" Rinoa cried, her eyes on Quistis body, which lay under a blanket before turning.

"Let's go."

No one knew who said that, but they did it. Fujin in front, she laid the way to lover's peek.

**Chapter 12**

Silence filled the bright day as every stood, the female's cheeks puffy. Sobs were heard. The day was clear, not a cloud in the sky, the sun shined brightly today. Birds could be heard chirping and a waterfall near by. Surrounding the graves that is to be Seifer and Quistis's were other graves. Each of the graves telling a story of the lover's life. What brought them to their death.

Feeling that Quistis and Seifer should be honored, they did the same to their grave. Fujin a few feet away laid against a tree, arms crossed looking at the waterfall. Glancing back to the funeral, she closed her eyes and respect and watched as they put the coffins in the ground. Rolling her eyes as she heard people start to cry.

"They're dead. It happens everyday." Fujin muttered, "_Anyway, ain't like it's permanent._"

Rinoa glared angrily as the men threw dirt over Quistis coffin, '_Why'd you fall for him Quistis? If you hadn't fell for him, you wouldn't be there. In the coffin. Dead. But…if I hadn't decide to tell…_

Rinoa turned away from the grave before the tears could fall. 

Selphie looked at the coffins, as they were covered with dirt. Her eyes red and tired, _she_ was tired. So tired she couldn't even cry. Everyone had stop crying. They couldn't cry anymore. Quistis and Seifer were together. Through death. _Quistis is happy._

"Who am I kidding? They cease to exist. I'm just trying to avoid the hard facts. Quistis is gone." Selphie whispered to herself harshly.

_Silence._

Everyone watch attentively as the last grain of dirt was put over Quistis and Seifer's grave.

"Rest in peace." Xu whispered and kissed her two fingers and place her fingers on both grave and walked away. Paul walked to Quistis grave and bended down near it, and whispered, "You were my daughter. Doing what you felt was right. _Now look where it got you._  I hope you're happy."

Getting up, he dusted off the dirt and signaled everyone to get on the horse. Every turned back and whispered their respects. Getting on their horse, they rode away. leaving Lover's Peek…

 A pale white figure appeared a few moments after the group left. It wore a long dress, a white dress. In her hand was a spear that drooped with diamonds. Her hair was long, and her eyes, daunting.

Walking to where Quistis and Seifer's grave, she smiled.

"Hello, two lovers." She whispered, "_I am the great Hyne_."

Everything around the graves and Hyne suddenly glowed with a bright whiteness. Mist of colors started surrounding Hyne. The place it self came to life. Spirits from the other graves came out of their graves and surrounded Quistis and Seifer's grave.

Reaching out to the two, the spirits closed their eyes and start chanting.

Hyne raised her scepter, and started floating in the air.

_Your love is like no other. Quistis and Seifer. I see that it is  strong beyond the dead lovers that surround you. I am the great Hyne. I cannot stand to see a love like this to waste. Humans are thought to be thoughtless, cruel. Now I have seen different. Death was your escape. Death will now be your answer. I am giving you a present. A present that no humans could get. I have seen your friends love, they watch you twos love with such purity. Even now I feel both of your love, reaching toward each other. As long as your together, the other spirit is complete._

_Come back, I raise you. I, the great Hyne, bless you…_

_Resurrection._

**Epilogue.**

Quistis stood in front of her students.

"Come on, if you guys don't study, you're never become SeeDs! Why are you here if you can't achieve your own goals! " Quistis sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, but Instructor Trepe, this is so hard! The field test, I mean, being SeeD looks so fun—" A student said.

"No! Being SeeD is not fun. Let me ask you this, Jonathon, do you think it was fun when me and my companions went to defeat Ultimacia?"

"It must have been! To have sorceress guts spill over you---"

**_((BRING!))_**

****

Quistis sighed and walked behind her desk and sat down. Holding her forehead because of her headache, she watched as her students started packing up and getting out of her room.

'_This is what you get for becoming an Instructor again, Quistis.'_

**_((Would Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Irvine K-Kean---whatever, Irvine, Selphie Tilmitt…that is all…Oh yeah! Also Seifer Almasy…Seifer Almasy! I didn't know he was back..*mumble mumble*Okay, that is all))_**

_"_They didn't call me, oh well." Quistis shrugged, "Though they always call me when they're calling them…hehe, Oh my God, I can't believe Zachary didn't know Seifer was back." Quistis laughed shaking her head.

**_((Ow! Sorry headmaster! I forgot! Oh and will Instructor Trepe…wait, Quistis Trepe come also.))_**

Quistis chuckled and picked up her books, and exited her room. Quistis ran up as she saw Squall tall figure heard toward the elevator.

"Hey Squall! Wait up!" Quistis called up and ran next to Squall.

"What's up, Squall?" Quistis asked smiling. Squall arched an eyebrow and looked up, "A gray ceiling."

Quistis chuckled and ruffled Squall hair a bit, "_Funny_. Wow, I wonder what they want us for."

Squall shrugged and continued walking, "Did you hear Zachary on the P.A? We really need Xu and Nida up there..." Squall sighed.

**_((Heh Heh! Okay, I'm new at this so shut up! OW! C'mon headmaster! Okay, will Fujin In-Ince…and Rajin Cu-C, whatever and Nida and Xu come up here. I swear, you guys have the weirdest last name!))_**

"He's also very unprofessional." Quistis sighed and pressed the elevator button and walked in. She sighed as she felt the elevator head down.

"Squall…?"

"Yeah?" 

"Have you been having these…dreams? Fantasy of a sort?"

"What?" Squall asked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Quistis sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. It's just…It's just that I've been having these recurring dreams. We're all in them. There's a steady romance between you and Rinoa. The most surprising one is…me and…"

"You and?" Squall asked impatiently.

"Seifer." Quistis said suddenly and was answered by silence. "I know it's surprising, but it's almost---"

"You too?" Squall said suddenly, "You've also been having these dreams of all of us back in the old days."

"Yeah and I died." Quistis grinned. "With Seifer."

"Quistis…you haven't been the only one. All of us been having them_. The group_, _Seifer, Xu, Nida, and Rajin._"

Quistis stared at Squall and shocked but was stopped before asking a question when the elevator door opened and Rinoa and others stepped in.

"Hey guys!" Rinoa said cheerfully.

Quistis swallowed nervously as she and the others walked to the office. She felt something was about to change. Glancing over to Seifer, she looked away. What was wrong with her? Ever since she's been having these dreams, she couldn't stop looking at him.

_He looks so fine._

Quistis slapped her hand over her mouth and grinned nervously when everyone glanced to her side.

"Is something wrong…_Quisile?_" Seifer asked looking at Quistis intensely. Quistis froze in her spot and looked at Seifer as he walked away with the others. Quistis watched Seifer as they all got on the elevator and rode up.

Quistis felt her heart stop as she and Seifer made eye contact, and he looked away as they reached the bridge. Sighing, Quistis pressed the button and waited to be taken to the bridge.

Looking around, Quistis found everyone standing and Fujin sitting in a chair, looking around, "Ah, every is here. Good."

"Woah! She's talking English everyone!!" Zell exclaim. Seifer rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Zell's head.

"Shut-up chickenwuss. Everyone knows that Fujin can talk normally when she wants to."

"Really?" Zell asked, eyes widen.

"Shut up, the both of you, I don't need to put up with this crap." Fujin said all of a sudden. Every turned and looked at Fujin.

"Everyone, I am going to ask you a question. I don't need several answers at one. If it's a yes, raise your hand a no do absolutely nothing." Fujin said looking around.

"Now, who's been having these strange reoccurring dreams? All of you are in this Alternate Universe. Taking place back in the old days. Everyone of you fall in love and die."

Everyone slowly in confusion raised his or her hand.

Fujin smiled, "Hmp, then it is time. Everyone I want you to listen closely. _You are all reincarnations._"

A wave of confusion came over as everyone started talking at the same time.

"Silence!" Fujin snapped, "Let me explain. What you all have been dreaming is not a dream. You are all remembering your past. All of you see that you died for your love. There was always a jealous person that came between you guys. Because of that you all died…"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Zell asked. Fujin smiled and sighed, "Because I am the _messenger of Hyne."_

That second a light shone on Fujin.

"What?" Seifer asked, "How is that?"

"Seifer, look at me, I have silver hair and red eyes. How common do you find that? Hyne admired all of your love and so because she favored all of you she gave you life once again. Now she's blessed you for you to remember your past lives." Fujin said.

Everyone stared at Fujin figure started fading; "Now…my job is done. Hyne blessed you. She gave you fame, she gave you to power to beat Ultimatcia, she again gave you your loved ones…Remember that it has only been you. All of you and only you guys…"

A bright light flashed and all of them fell to the ground. After everyone's eyesight adjusted Fujin was gone and only mist was in the room.

Quistis laid on the Quad, watching the see. Twirling her hair, Quistis sighed.

'_Now I remember everything. Me and Seifer. Funny how things aren't like it was.'_

"May I sit next to you?" A deep voice rang through Quistis thoughts. Quistis turned to find Seifer there. Quistis nodded and turned toward the ocean. When Seifer sat down, Quistis continue to look ahead.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"Seifer, will you stop looking at me."

"I can't believe it. I always knew that I felt something for you but past feelings."

Quistis chuckled and look toward Seifer, "Well, who would have thought?" 

Getting up, she dusted herself off, "Isn't like anything is going to happen now."

Before Quistis could walk away Seifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "Why? Why can't it happen again?"

Quistis scoffed and turned to Seifer, "Come on Seifer, You seriously can't expect me to fall to just like that because of what we discovered. Maybe earlier, yeah, but now? I would feel like this…thing would be based off our past lives."

Seifer shook his head and got up, "I've always felt something for you,"

Quistis looked away, "Well I think it's a little too late for that.

"Can you honestly tell me that you feel absolutely _nothing_?" Seifer asked and was answered by silence. "Why?"

"Because I'm scared your hurt me!" Quistis yelled and pulled her wrist from Seifer and walked away (very fast at that)

"Damn!" Seifer cursed, slamming his fist against the platform. Seifer narrowed his eyes as a glow of light came out of nowhere and there stood Fujin wearing a white version of her outfit. Her hair was loose and flowing all around her, in her hand was a trumpet and a halo on her head.

"Seifer, Hyne wouldn't have wasted her time on a love that wouldn't blossom."

"Whatever, Fujin," Seifer said rolling his eyes, "An Angel."

"Not an Angel, messenger. Seifer, go after her. She feels something for you, believe me."

Seifer stared as Fujin disappeared, looking toward Quistis disappearing figure Seifer got up and ran after Quistis.

"Quistis!" He called out. Quistis turned around and waited for Seifer, "Yeah?"

Seifer pulled Quistis and backed her into the wall and kissed her. Quistis stared at Seifer in shock, before pulling him into a kiss. 

A few moments passed and Quistis pulled away, breathing hard.

"Quistis, why do you think I'd hurt you?"

"Seifer, what if you saw that you didn't feel anything for me. That you made a mistake being with me, that you based your hopes on a fantasy long gone and then you were to leave me. If I was to grow attached to you…I don't know what I'd do."

"Quistis I know I've been branded a heart-breaker but I would _never _hurt you. If so not intentionally. There's something different about you. Quistis, you'll just have to trust me."

"Seifer.." Quistis started and shook her head, "Not yet. But, um, wanna have lunch over it?"

Seifer grinned and put his arm over Quistis's shoulder and walked her to the cafeteria.

Hyne and Fujin watched as the two walked away chuckling, "Well, I guess I didn't waste my time resurrecting them."

"No, you never did." Fujin said, "It's pure, all of theirs."

Hyne smiled and looked at the two again, "You want to go back, Fuj?"

Fujin chuckled, "Yes, I would. But I've rather watch them, see how this turns out too. Let them …take comfort of their past then erase their memory so quickly."

Hyne nodded and waved her scepter and blue mist came and flew around the garden.

"What was that?"

"Purifier." 

"Giving them more of a chance to get together, eh?"

"That's right. Now come on Fujin, I have another assignment for you. You have to now govern another couple." Hyne said walked away with Fujin, both of them disappearing.

"NAME?"

Hyne chuckled, "Zidane and Garnet."

_The end._

*~*

**_Author's Note: _**I'm done. I can't believe it. I'm done. Yes!!! I know, terrible ending, but I thought it would be kind of original to take an AU and turn it to the games timeline.  but I saw it. I mean Fujin the messenger and its like during the game you wondered how Squall fell in love with Rinoa. I mean if we were in his situation we would have never fell for Rinoa but maybe if there a past link it to, that somehow triggered the feelings, same with Quistis and Seifer. I find the continuations of the FF8 timeline about how Quistis fell for Seifer just a bit unrealistic but it would be great if there was a past to try and make it seem just a bit more realistic… 

 Tell me what you think and if you thought I should have done a normal ending. Fujin played an important role, (a gift to you Cryo-chan). Now, I am not one to ask for reviews non-stop but here it goes. All of the people that never reviewed. ( I know people do that ) I need you to review now. I don't want reviews to make it seem like my story is popular but I want reviews so the people that stayed silent can tell me what they thought of my story. I want your opinion. Negative or not. Please. 

You don't have to review, but I would appreciate it very much if I got your opinion. It helps a writer to become better if he/she was to get the opinions of her readers. To see where he/she is to improve, what's their weaknesses and I would appreciate if the silent readers did that.

**REVIEWS REPONSES:**

aku-neko: _It's perfectly okay that you forgot about this fic. I realize a lot of readers were done with fanfiction.net after the NC-17 ban, oh you could have just forgotten completely, oh well. As long as you're ready now. ^_^. The grammar, eh. I plan to edit and revise this story probably around summer time so readers two years from now happen to stumble on this and hopefully take a liking to it after I've edit it. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

Kristen: _Eh…that ending would see a bit too old, yanno? Just isn't me, but right now I feel like the current ending is really bad, but I saw it. I mean Fujin the messenger and its like during the game you wondered how Squall fell in love with Rinoa. I mean if we were in his situation we would have never fell for Rinoa but maybe if there a past link it to, that somehow triggered the feelings, same with Quistis and Seifer. I find the continuations of the FF8 timeline about how Quistis fell for Seifer just a bit unrealistic but it would be great if there was a past to try and make it seem just a bit more realistic…you know what, I should add that to my AN. 'cuse me. Anyway, thanx for the thought._

Cryo-Chan: _Heh heh, well I did kill them and brought them back, don't ya think I would have referred to this! I mean C'mon KB Neko! There's no story without the main character….guess what!! Next I'm going to update my Tenchi Muyo fic!! Watch out, after I post this baby (after editing and re-reading) Imma start on the Tenchi Muyo fic!_

DPI: _Hope ya can find your name, lol. I would die long before two weeks was over! Well I hope you enjoyed this ending more than the fluffy one, somehow I just didn't like that…fluffy one. Ick! I mean, it's so unrealistic, yanno? _

Nemesis: _Nope, now it's over. –cries- , I'm so sad!! But oh well, I hoped you enjoyed this story._

Sugarpea: _Of course it would leave you speechless, they died. LOL!! Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and this story. It's ova! It's finally ova! But I'm considering a sequel, I dunno._

Shade-Angel: _There ya go, here's one of my silent readers (I think). Hoped you enjoyed the final ending._

ArashiKishu: _Nope, they're hun, dead dead dead and then alive alive alive. Man. I know, very powerful imagery. But when I outlined the final chapter I just couldn't use the simple words, yanno. I know I have younger readers (that's personally why I don't use more powerful words) but then I remembered FF.NET HAS A DICTIONARY!. LOL. Yeah that make sense, another Rinoa hater. I bet you got a Rinoa bash story somewhere. Lol._

kamikaze mission: _Yes, a very evil cliffhanger (but you gotta tank God I didn't brag about it like  other fanfiction.net authors do (I hate that) it's very annoying) Yes I know wut ya mean. Cliffhangers do that kinda stuff, hehe. Lol, Squall hanturally has morals in the game which anyone could easily see. He wouldn't be so quick to kill off someone, he would try to find a logical answer.  Rinoa is naturally a good person again in the game (but the gurl could get ANNOYING AND SHE WOULD WHINE!) I tried to take the characters personality and fit it into my story. Thank you for reading._

Sasha: _I dun think you can say dat "OH My Fuckin God!" Well I wrote another version of this and did I send it to you? If I didn't tell me so. If you want another version either e-mail me (so I'll have your e-mail address and no one else) or if you choose to review leave your e-mail address. Ugh! I know, the rest of the story was so boorrrrinnnngg, it was about time some thing was a little hyped!_

Quistis88: _I know, poor dead lovers…that got resurrected. ^_^. Hoped ya liked that._

Fujin: Wind Goddess: _If I was in Rinoa's situation I would fucking kill myself of the guilt. Yeah, Finally you found the TBC! LOL. Now did you find the The End?_

 Apothesis-Hisoka: _LOL! Bullet missed, hilarious, but no. I know Rinoa seemed almost in insane, wouldn't you be? LOL. I hoped you enjoyed the finale._

Megs: _LOL. Well glad ur sitting there, mouth agape. Hope I have the same effect now. LOL._

**Well, that's it. It's finally over. I hoped you all enjoyed this ending and the story overall, because it's over. ***sighs*** I hope to start another story about Seifer/Quistis. I hope to see my reviewers there. ^_^.**

**FBM**


End file.
